Grand Theft Auto: the Love Story
by Cynthia Taz
Summary: ..Grand Theft Auto Crossover x Uber.. Within the Liberty City, where there is no black or white, no right or wrong, two girls meet. Their lives intervene in a way that no one can ever foresee... and this is their story. Updated Ch 10, 11.1 and 11.2
1. 00:0 Opening

**Grand Theft Auto: the Love Story**   
by Cynthia Taz 

Summary: Within the Liberty City, where there is no black or white, no right or wrong, two girls meet. Their lives intervene in a way that no one can ever foresee... and this is their story.   
Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Grand Theft Auto' series belongs to Rockstar Games and Rockstar North. No copyright infringement intended. All new characters and storylines belong to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit. 

Author Note:   
Hi guys! I've been wanting to write a GTA fic with uber Willow and Tara, and so here it is. The story is set after GTA 3, so if you still haven't finished the games and don't wanna be spoiled than you may not want to read this fic. I try to follow all the timeline and stuff from the original GTA games (I even try to cut the story into chapters in a fashion that's similar to the game... not sure if it works though), but there maybe some small facts that I twisted a bit (since I haven't finish playing Liberty City Stories and San Andreas I may get something wrong...). Hopefully even those who don't know about GTA will find this story easy to follow. Oh, and if any of you guys are interested in beta-reading or such, email me. I'll be forever grateful. :)

* * *

Chapter 0 - Opening

* * *

...

Liberty City is formed by three islands: Portland and Staunton Island, where most residents and businesses were located, and Shoreside Vale where the city airport was located. Within these three small islands, areas were divided into different turfs, controlled by different gangs. 

The three most powerful gangs in Liberty City are the Leone Mafia family, the Yakuza Crime Organization, and the Columbian Cartel. The Leone Mafia family has the control of most of the area of Portland, while the Yakuza Crime Organization controls part of the Staunton Island, sharing it with the Columbian Cartel, who also has control over the Shoreside Vale. 

Within this city of crime, two girls meet, and their lives intervene in a way that no one can ever foresee. 

And so, this is the story of Tara MaClay and Willow Rosenberg.

...

* * *


	2. 01:0 Coming Home

**Grand Theft Auto: The Love Story**   
by Cynthia Taz 

For summary and such please refer to Chapter 0. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Coming Home

* * *

...

Willow stared down at the small islands below her as the private plane prepared to land on the Liberty City airport. It had been so long since she had set foot on this soil, but nothing seemed to have changed: the city was still filled with crimes, blood, and violence. 

It was not the life Willow had wanted. During her short childhood, the redhead had always dreamed of going away to study in college, and more importantly, to take her mother far away from this hell-hole. 

But her dream was cut short when her father, a corrupted, drug-addict lawyer who was working for the Mafia gang, got himself killed. Those who her father had once loyal to did not only betrayed and murdered him, but they also went after Willow and her mother: delivering 23 bullet holes into her mother's fragile body on the day of Willow's 18th birthday. 

Willow, also seriously wounded at the time, fell into the water along with her mother's body from the Callahan Bridge. What those Mafia did not know was that the redhead was saved by a woman an hour later - Asuka Kasen, the third in command of Yakuza Crime Organization in the State at the time. 

Since then, nothing mattered to Willow except for two: to revenge for her mother's death, and to serve Asuka. Asuka did not only become her boss and friend, but more importantly, her lover. Nothing Asuka asked was too much, that as long as it was what she wished, Willow would gladly give her... well, almost everything. The six years Asuka and Willow were together Asuka had not been faithful, and it was the one thing that Willow could not stand, no matter how she tried. At the end, Willow left, serving Asuka's father in Tokyo as Asuka's companion, while Asuka traveled between Tokyo and Liberty City... between Willow and her other lovers. It was four years ago. 

"Willow-san?" 

Willow looked up at the pilot before turning towards the window, finally noticed that the plane had landed for some time. Slowly, she stood, smoothing the all black kimono, and matched towards the exit. 

Willow Danielle Kasen stepped onto the cement of the airport runway, and couldn't help but flinch at the invisible blood beneath her feet.

...

* * *


	3. 02:1 At War Part 1

**Grand Theft Auto: The Love Story**   
by Cynthia Taz 

For summary and such please refer to Chapter 0. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 2.1 - At War (Part 1)

* * *

...

"Are you ready already? I want to play with your "thing" again." Tara MaClay couldn't help but raised an eyebrow as she heard her boss' 'girlfriend' asked. In Tara's option, Misty wasn't that good looking, and far too 'slut-y' for Tara's liking. But then again, if you considered the fact that she was working in Sex Club 7 (one of the largest Exotic Dance Club in town), the slut-y factor wasn't that big of a surprise. 

"Just this once more then." Tara mouthed the same words as her boss Joey Leone replied. It was always the same thing: Misty asked for the blue BF Injection Joey worked so hard to fix, crashed it, then Joey fixed it again, and then Misty asked for the car again. Tara wondered if this circle would ever end. 

Suddenly, Tara heard someone opened the door to Joey's garage. The blond pulled herself out from beneath the limo she was working on, and found herself staring at Luigi (Snake) Goterelli and his body guards. "Ah Snake." Joey grinned and gave Snake a friendly hug. "What takes you so long? Bitches giving you trouble again?" 

"Joey." Snake returned the hug, before turning towards Tara, and gave her a small nod. Tara nodded back. "Let's talk." 

Tara pushed herself back under the limo as Joey and Snake walked towards the office at the back of the garage. Joey and Snake were both members of the Leone Mafia Family, which was currently under the control of one Toni Cipriani. 

The Mafia was once consisted of three families: Forelli, Leone, and Sindaccos. Sindaccos was the first to be eliminated, quickly followed by the Forelli. Of course, it was not an accident, but the works of Toni and Joey's father Salvatore Leone. 

It was after the elimination of Sindaccos and Forelli that Salvatore was assassinated. Toni Cipriani, the second in command at the time, immediately gained control of the family and became the new head of the Leone Mafia. On the surface, other family members welcomed his leadership, but Joey had been planning on bringing him down since then. After all, as Salvatore's only son, the throne as the head of the Mafia should be Joey's... at least in his mind. 

As far as Tara knew, Joey had been trying to gain supports within the Leone's family, including Snake; he had also been secretly making deals with the Colombian Cartel, a small drug cartel in the Liberty City, quietly waiting for a chance to take over the Mafia. For a year Tara had worked for Joey in his garage as a mechanic, she had seen more crime lords than she could count. Of course, all of these had worked in Tara's favor. 

To Joey and the others, Tara was just a quiet, shy mechanic and a part-time car thief. But in truth Tara was an undercover police for the Liberty City Police Department, trying to gain info and evidence from the inside in order to take down the gangster. It was a dangerous job, as Mafia did not treat it kindly to those who 'betray' them. But then again, it would not be any much better to be a normal cop, or even a normal citizen in Liberty City, as they all faced the same violence and crimes day in and day out. At least, in some way, Tara could help. 

Pulling out from under the limo, Tara put her tools back into the tool box, before wiping her dirty hand with the rag and threw it aside. "I'm done for the day, Boss?" 

Joey's head peeked out from his small office. "The limo's ready?" 

"Yes boss." She took off her work coat, revealing the simple t-shirt underneath. "I'm going to see Faith." 

"It's fucking pay day, huh?" Joey's head disappeared from the doorway for a second, before peeking out again and threw a roll of cash to the blond. "Ask the kid what she's got on those sushi buggers, wil'ya? 

"Sure thing Boss." Tara accepted the cash, quickly picked up her bag and stepped into her old Perennial before driving away.

...

* * *


	4. 02:2 At War Part 2

**Grand Theft Auto: The Love Story**   
by Cynthia Taz 

For summary and such please refer to Chapter 0. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 2.2 - At War (Part Two)

* * *

...

"T? Here." Tara smiled and quickly went towards Faith at the back of the diner. Same as Tara, Faith was an undercover cop - only that she was an undercover cop who posted as a dirty cop and a snitch for the Mafia, helping Tara while trying to fish out other corrupted cops in the force. "I ordered ya herb tea." 

"Thanks." Tara smiled, taking a slip of the tea. She handed Faith the roll of money Toni had given her earlier, and the other girl accepted it without another word. "Boss wants to know about Yakuza." 

"Ah. Little Jo want a piece of sushi?" 

"May be something to do with the Colombian. I don't know. He didn't tell me." 

"Well, they got this a big memorial cemetery for the old Don. Miyuki Kasen has officially taken control of the organization, and some redhead chick from Japan." 

"Redhead? You mean like 'Clairol' red?" 

"No, a real redhead... at least I think she is." Faith pulled out a pile of photos and handed it to Tara. "Surveillance team took them during the funeral." She then lowered her voice. "Big boss wanna know if little Jo got plans for those sushi." 

Tara nodded as she studied the photo. 'Big boss' was the code for Angel, a high commissioner of the LCPD. He was also the only one who knew of Tara and Faith's real identity, their real boss. "This redhead?" Tara asked as she pointed at the only non-Asian in the photo. Faith nodded, looking through the pile of photos, before pulling out one that was close up to the redhead's face. 

Tara took the photo and stared. The redhead was clearly not Asian, with very pale skin and grass-green orbs. She was wearing a whole set of black Japanese tradition clothes, her head slightly bowed as she sat next to the altar, a far away look on her face. "We don't know who she is?" 

"Some chick that crossed little Jo before, from what I gathered," Faith shrugged. "Some of the old ones in the force seem to know who she is, so I guess she's someone before our time. I can probably dig more, but big boss told me to give you some of these and see what's little Jo plan." 

Tara sighed. "Hope it won't start another war." 

"T," The undercover snitch looked at the blond calmly as she took a slip of her coffee. "We're already at war. Don't you know?"

...

* * *


	5. 03:1 Toni's Meeting

**Grand Theft Auto: The Love Story**   
by Cynthia Taz 

For summary and such please refer to Chapter 0. Thanks. 

Note: blackrider11: Thanks. I'm glad u like the story. :)

* * *

Chapter 3.1 - Toni's Meeting

* * *

...

"... leave the Chinatown to the Triads. Ya?" Toni commented. Tara stood at the back of the room as her boss and other Mafia capos nodded in agreement. Toni had invited Joey, Snake and couple other capo-regimes for the short monthly meeting in Gentlemen's Club that once belonged to Salvatore Leone, a tradition that had been maintained for some years. 

What surprised Tara though was that Toni had asked for her to join the meeting. Sure, Tara had done several jobs for Toni, but someone like her being asked by name from the head of Mafia? The undercover cop did not know what to make of it, especially under current situation - Tara's life would be in even more danger if Joey though Tara was loyal to Toni. Still, Tara decided not to think of it at the moment, instead focusing on gaining trust from other gang members. "Any thing else?" 

Joey pulled out the pile of photos Tara had given him earlier and threw them onto the coffee table. "Here. Our little pumpkin's all grown up, and the pigs don't even know who she is." 

It didn't take long for others to recognize the face. "Isn't that Rosie's kid? I thought she had gone to Japan." Mickey, one of the Mafia capos, asked. 

"Obviously, she's back." Toni turned to Tara. "You know who she is? Or Rosie?" Tara shook her head no. "Rosie, Ken Rosenberg, used to work with us until he got himself blown up." Toni explained. "That guy's piece of work, could defend an innocent man all the way to the death row. His kid though... nothing like pa. Tough, smart. Got herself work up in the Yakuza after her ma got wasted, thanks to little Jo." 

Tara frowned, but said nothing. 

Joey waved his hand in dismissal. "That kid ain't tough, just lucky." 

"The same **lucky** kid who you managed **not** to kill, cleaned us up in Staunton Island, and tricked you into running around town with your pants down?" 

"There were three bombs in the room!" Joey growled. "And I don't see how you manage her!" 

"I never want to 'manage' her, neither did your old man. And if you weren't being such a shit head and went after a girl and a woman in the first place we wouldn't have to do the 'managing' now, do we?" 

"Don't put this on my head!" The Leone growled louder before standing up and stormed away. The other members looked at each other, and shrugged. 

Toni shook his head and dismissed the others. "Fucking shit head." People started clearing out of the room when Toni called after Tara. "Let's talk." Tara nodded. She waited for other people to leave before closing the door and turned back towards Toni. "You work for Jo for how long? Half year?" 

"Almost a year, sir." 

"Hey now, don't be a stranger. Call me Toni." 

"Yes sir- Toni." 

"Good. Listen. Jo's smart, but not real good with the people stuff, and certainly don't know a good help when he sees one. Poor Sal gonna jump from his grave if he sees how fuck up his son is." Toni sighed and leaned back at his chair, studying Tara carefully. "Your works' good. Most people just try to find an easy out. You're solid. I could do someone like you." He paused. "What little Jo's heading... be honest, it's gonna get him killed some day. And it would be a waste if you let him pull you down with him, huh?" Tara said nothing. "Well, I need you to do something for me. A message, actually." He pulled out a cigar and handed it to Tara. Tara shook her head no. "I want you to go see Rosie's kid. Tell her I want to meet her, a bit of catch up." 

It did not take long for Tara to understand the message. "Meeting? With the Yakuza?" 

"Yakuza can be quite an ally, if you play your cards right." Toni waved his hand in dismissal. "That kid managed to clean us up in the Staunton Island. I ain't give her no excuse to shit us because of the Colombians." He explained. "I trust you can do it?" Tara nodded. "Good." He fished out a car key from his pocket and handed it to Tara. "Go to the Kenji's Casio. You should be able to contact Rosie's kid there." 

Tara nodded and left for the garage. Thousands thoughts went through her mind, and most of them involved herself dying in a horrible death. For all Tara knew, Toni could be trying to set up Joey via Tara by making her drove a car full of explosives to the Yakuza; or even worst, stuffing a body of some Yakuza member and used Tara as the 'delivery girl'. Even if Toni really only wanted to talk, Tara could have been shot to death before she reached the Casino, since gang members loved to open fire without so much a 'hello' if they spotted members from other crime organizations on their 'territory'. Overall, Tara was a dead meat. 

Reaching the garage and spotting the black Sentinel that she was supposed to use, Tara couldn't help but shivered as she remembered one particular tale from Faith about spotting a car with an open trunk that had a bloody body in it, being traced by other two cars that were trying to run it down. Quickly checking the car to ensure there was no bomb, she opened the trunk, relieved to find no blood or gore in it. Silently laughing at her own paranoia, Tara stepped into the car, and stared at the name written on the piece of paper on the car dash. 

"Willow Rosenberg."

...

* * *


	6. 03:2 The Redhead Yakuza

**Grand Theft Auto: The Love Story**   
by Cynthia Taz 

For summary and such please refer to Chapter 0. Thanks. 

Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm just glad it's not too confusing. :)

* * *

Chapter 3.2 - The Redhead Yakuza

* * *

...

Tara stood on the balcony at the top floor of the Kenji's Casio, waiting quietly for the mysterious redhead to appear. She could feel the glares coming from the two Yakuza members behind her back, just as the glare she had felt since she stepped out of the Mafia trademark Sentinel or telling them she didn't have any weapon when they asked (actually, they looked at her like she was crazy but Tara decided not to think too deeply about that). 

Leaning against the pole, Tara let the night cool wind caressed her hair. She could not remember the last time she was able to watch the city without spotting crime or violence on the street - she did not know if it was because she was living in the worst city in America, or simply that her professionally-trained eyes had unconsciously sought them out. The most ironic thing was the only time she could enjoy the view of the city after all these years was while she was standing on the balcony of a casino that belonged to one of the most powerful crime organizations in Liberty City. 

Suddenly feeling the hair at the back of her neck stood, Tara spun around and face to face with a pair of fresh green orbs. Tara jumped, her back pressing hard against the bar behind her as her brain finally placed a name for the face in front of her. "H-hi." Once the word was out, she could not help but flinched at her own stutter. 

The redhead blinked at Tara, stunned. By what, Tara did not know. The undercover cop did not spend time to wonder about that question either as she took in the woman. She was exactly the same from the photos Tara had seen: black kimono that looked way too depressed, red hair that just reached the shoulder, green eyes that were shinning under the city lights, pale skin that seemed so unhealthy. "I'm T-" 

"I know." The redhead blurted out, and much to Tara's surprise, a faint blush appeared on the cheeks a second later. "I mean, TJ- um, the guy who bought you up, told me. So..." She cleared her throat, and let a polite but clearly fake smile slid onto her face. "Toni sent you?" 

"Yes Miss Rosen-" 

"**Kasen**. My name is Willow Kasen." The smile quickly crumbled as Willow interrupted roughly. "**Never** call me Rosenberg." 

"I'm s-sorry." 

Willow shook her head. She turned and moved towards the chair behind her before sitting down, gesturing Tara to follow. A worker from the casino appeared and put down a tea pot and two cups on the table between them. "I hope you like tea." She picked up the pot and pouted some for Tara. "This brand is one of the best in Japan. It taste good, but it will be even better if the tea is made following the steps of Japanese tea ceremony. I took some classes back in Japan. Maybe I can show you some day?" Paused. "You like tea, right?" 

Tara nodded. "I do." She accepted the offered cup and took a slip herself. "It's good." 

Willow nodded. "I'm glad. Well," she stood. "Can you tell Toni that I'll meet him at Carson General Hospital at zero-one-hundred?" 

Tara blinked. "Carson General?" 

"I heard one of your guys is in the hospital. It gives him an excuse. Except police station, hospital is the best guarded place. Besides," the redhead smiled again, and the fake smile sent chills down Tara's spine. "What better place to get shot than hospital?"

...

Tara glanced at the back mirror for a second before turning back towards the road in front of her. Toni was now sitting at the back of the car, his eyes staring out at the window as the car drove into the Porter tunnel. Carson General Hospital was located at Staunton Island where Yakuza had no control of. It was the reason Tara had been so surprised when Willow had nominated that location: even if the hospital itself was not exactly controlled, it was extremely close to the turf that belonged to Colombian Cartel, the same organization that was believed to have murdered Yakuza former leader, Asuka Kasen. 

Turning around the corner, the blond had no choice but stepped hard on the break while applying the hand break, causing the limo to spin to a stop. A truck had crashed not far ahead, effectively blocking the lanes on both sides. Not that there were other cars in the tunnel. 

Toni smiled knowingly and stepped out of the car. "Hey kid." 

Tara and the other two members of the gang also stepped out of the car as a figure wearing a blue generator uniform and hat appeared from the maintenance entrance at the side of the tunnel. It was not until the figure took off its hat that Tara saw the red hair and pale face. "Nice driving." Willow told Tara before turning towards Toni. "Hey." 

"You're getting easy to predict, kid." Toni grinned. "And careless. Where's your men?" 

"Around. You want to see me?" 

"We don't need to fight, Yakuza and Mafia. We don't even stay in the same island." 

"You should have asked for Miyuki-san. I'm not the head of Yakuza. Who we ally isn't really my decision." 

"Who are you kidding? That little sushi ain't going no where." 

"Knowing how you love to run your mouth, Toni, I'll let it slide." Willow raised an eyebrow. "But if she's really going no where, then same thing should have been said about you, don't ya think? You may be the Don of Mafia, but everyone knows one of these day daddy's boy gonna takes everything back. I wonder how your ma thinks of that..." 

Toni narrowed his eyes. "Let's get down to business." 

"Fine." Willow said, the little mischief that was shinning in her eyes disappeared. "Give us Colombians." 

"What's in for me?" 

"C'mon Toni. Don't lie. Daddy's boy's friendly with Colombians, and you know it." Tara side-glanced at Toni, suddenly realized that she had been underestimating that man. She had always thought that Toni did not know of Joey, or 'Daddy's boy' as they called, secret deals with Colombians. "You want them out as much as I do." 

"I can't declare war against Colombians officially, not without a good cause. Same goes with making ally with you. There're still some who remember it's your man who wasted old Leone." 

"Our man? C'mon now. Everyone knows he used to be working for Salvatore Leone, until Sal betrayed him, that was. Not our fault you Mafias don't know loyalty when it bits you on your ass." Willow shrugged. "And you don't have to worry anything. Give me two weeks. I'll make sure Mafia has more than enough excuses to declare war against Colombians, and daddy's boy won't bother you anymore." 

"Two weeks." Toni agreed. He nodded at Tara, and they turned back towards the car. 

When Tara stepped back into the car, the redhead was already gone, leaving only the wrecked truck in front of them.

...

* * *


	7. 03:3 Joey's Ending

**Grand Theft Auto: The Love Story**   
by Cynthia Taz 

For summary and such please refer to Chapter 0. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 3.3 - Joey's Ending

* * *

...

"Drive me to Snake, kiddo." 

Tara nodded and stepped into the Sentinel, driving her 'boss' towards the Sex Club Seven. It was a short drive, and Tara felt more than relieved that Joey had not tried to prey from Tara about what had happened the night she was supposed to have driven Toni to the Carson General Hospital. Toni had, without so many words, ordered Tara not to reveal anything to Joey about the meeting with Yakuza. While Joey had not directly forced Tara to talk, there was no lack of trying, and it did not take a genius to see the distrust that was sending her way. 

Letting Joey getting out of the car, Tara drove to a small pizza place nearby, having a quick lunch while waiting for Joey to finish whatever he wanted to do at the club before driving him back to his garage. 

Finishing her slide of pizza, Tara slowly made her way back to Joey's Sentinel, and started her engine. She just reached the entrance of the Sex Club Seven, two men wearing Colombian's trade mark Hawaii shirts ran passed her and disappeared around the corner. And before she knew it, her car rocked, and everything went black. 

It was minutes before Tara could see again. She could felt the safety belt biting in her flesh as she watched legs running pass her car. It was another second when an alarm went off inside Tara's head, and immediately, she released herself from the safety belt, ignoring the pain as her head hit the top of the car roof, and started clawing out from the side window. 

Tara could felt heat at her back, and she knew it wouldn't be long before the overturned car exploded. Her heart bumping wide as she clawed, praying that she would make it in time, when she felt two hands holding her own and forcefully pulling her away from the car. There was no time as Tara pushed herself to her feet and ran off with her rescuer before the car exploded and burnt into a piece of metal skeleton. 

Tara dropped onto the ground, exhausted, and looked up at her rescuer. The sun shone directly into Tara's eyes, forcing her to close her eyes. When she opened them again, her rescuer had already turned around, and started walking away. "Hey-" 

Her rescuer halted and turned, its thin red lips curved up, smiling a goodbye before moving away again. With a cap covering half the face and an over size jumper and beggar pants, Tara could not even make out the gender of her hero. She could almost swear that it was a smile that she had seen not long ago though. 

The smile that belonged to the redhead Yakuza.

...

* * *


	8. 03:4 The Red Assignment

**Grand Theft Auto: The Love Story**   
by Cynthia Taz 

For summary and such please refer to Chapter 0. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 3.4 - The Red Assignment

* * *

...

The explosion at the Sex Club 7 had not only over-turned Tara's car and almost killed her, but also killed Joey, Snake and a dozen of Mafias and Colombians. It did not take long for the fire department to determine the explosion to be caused by multiple bullets hitting fire arms and explosives that had stored inside the club; and even less for the police department to determine that there was a shooting inside the club just right before the explosion, presumed that it was a shooting between the Mafia and Colombians; and even lesser time for Toni to declared war against Colombians. 

Everyone had pointed their figures to the Colombian Cartels. Not only Colombians' bodies were found in the club, there were also evidence of the use of assault rifles, one of their favorite types of weapons. Witnesses, including Tara herself, had spotted two Colombians fleeing from the scene, adding their suspicious. 

But knowing the deals between Colombians and Joey, and the power struggle between Toni and Joey, Tara had to wonder if it was all the plots by the Yakuza. Now that Joey and most of his supports were died, Toni needed not to worry about his position in the Mafia, and in return, Yakuza got to ally with Mafia against the Colombians. 

Tara never mentioned to anyone about seeing Willow at the scene though: Tara had actually met her twice, and no matter how deep impression the redhead had on Tara, the blond could not 100 sure it was her. She knew she had betrayed Faith and her real boss Angel - by not telling them her suspicious of Willow's role in the explosion, but somehow Tara could not make herself to tell them - could not make herself to put Willow in a position that might harm the redhead. After all, the redhead, if she was really there, had saved Tara's life; and the police probably wouldn't do anything about it anyway, she reasoned. 

Sighing at the somehow depressing thoughts, Tara parked her car next to Toni's Momma's Restaurant. Now that Joey's dead, she had lost her place in Mafia unless Toni really decided to take her in, so to speak. "Toni." 

"Hey kid." Toni waved at Tara, and the blond accepted the invitation and sat at the table. 

But before he could continue, his mother's voice came from inside the restaurant. "Who is she Toni? Is she your girlfriend?" 

"No ma-" 

"You know, a real man would have found himself a nice girl, bring her home, and knock her up by now! You spend all day around men, people will think I brought you up wrong! Your father, God rested his soul, would have cut your balls off if he saw you! You shame me, Antonio, you shame your Sicilian roots! If only you were more like..." 

Tara did not get to hear the rest as Toni stood and pulled her away. While Toni's expression did not change much, she couldn't help but noticed the faint blush on the Mafia's Don face. "I heard you were there when Joey's wasted." He cleared his throat a bit before continued. "You okay?" 

Tara nodded. 

"Good." Paused. "Well, we gonna make the Colombians paid. Those sushi wants them pay too, so we can't let them out-do us, now do we?" He stared at Tara for a moment. "I think you got potential. And you used to be working for Jo, you're the best candidate." 

Tara frowned. "Best candidate, sir?" 

"I gonna lend you to the Yakuza, and you gonna help them taking care of businesses. But you'll still visit me from time to time, just to make sure you don't forget about your old family, and let those sushi buggers get in between us, ha?" 

The blond suddenly felt dumb. "Do you want me to... spy on them?" 

"You crack me up, kid." Toni laughed. "Though... they aren't too sane, you know? They eat too much raw meat and get mad cow or something. We better be there and give them some **guidance**, ya know?" Tara nodded. "Good. Go see Rosie's kid. She knows to expect you."

...

Tara was once again being led to the top floor of the Kenji's Casio, only this time she was led to a closed door. "Wait here." The Yakuza that had bought Tara up ordered, before nodding at the two guards that was standing at the either side of the door, and opened it. 

Tara could not see the redhead from where she was standing, but she could spot, even if she had to blink a few times to make sure that she was not seeing it wrong, an Asian man on his hands and knees, his forehead pressing against the cold hardwood floor. Willow's soft voice came a second later, but Tara could not understand a word as she was actually speaking in Japanese. 

The man that was kneeing looked up, and replied whatever the redhead told him. Not even the man finished whatever he was saying that everyone jumped on the sudden loud bang. "(1)MOUTAKUSAN!" Willow shouted. 

Everyone went silent, and the kneeing man immediately pressed his forehead against the floor again. The Yakuza that bought Tara up took a deep breath. "Willow-san..." 

"(2)Nan?!" 

"(3)O tesu desu ga... Mafia yori Tara-san..." 

Long pause. "We will talk later." Tara could hear Willow said. 

"(4)Damo-" 

"I said not now!" Willow shouted, causing everyone to jump again. "Sorry." Paused. "But this is not the time yet. We will talk once judgment is served." 

The man seemed to be satisfied with the answer. "I will see you then, Willow-san." He stood, bowed at Willow, and left without sparing a glance at Tara. 

When the man finally left, the Yakuza gestured Tara into the room before leaving and closing the door behind her. It was then Tara saw the redhead, wearing the same black kimono last time Tara saw her in the casino, standing at the front of the window. "Toni sends you?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

Willow closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before turning around and gestured Tara to sit at the chair in front of the huge office desk, before taking the executive chair behind it. "Before there's any kind of working relationship between us, Tara, there's one thing we need to be clear about." She turned towards the three banners with some Japanese characters hanging on behind her. "Do you know Japanese?" 

"No ma'am." 

"These three banners represent the three most important things in Yakuza: honor, respect and loyalty. You may not be an official member of Yakuza, but we'll still expect you to follow these values. Do you understand?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

The redhead Yakuza smiled warmly at Tara. "Call me Willow." She said. "Well, since you're here... there's a package I need you to help deliver. Go find TJ at the parking lot. He'll tell you want to do."

...

Tara glanced at the reserve mirror for a second before turning back towards the road, half wondering about the bulk Colombian that was now sitting in between TJ and another Yakuza who called himself Ken. Tara was pretty sure the Colombian was one of the two Tara saw the day of the Sex Club 7 explosion. And while Tara was not sure why he was here, only knowing that her first 'assignment' was to drive them to a small warehouse that belonged to the Cartel, the fear on the Colombian's face was clearly visible. 

Peeking at the man again, the blond felt like she was missing something... something important. The Cartel didn't seem to have any physical injury, but his eyes seemed... disturbed. The way his eyes kept shifting around reminded Tara of her old neighbor's bulldog - it was trained for illegal dog fight, and when the police arrested her neighbor the dog had went ballistic and torn one of the police officer's legs off - until another officer put seven bullets into the dog's torso before it finally stopped moving and died. 

The drive was fairly smooth considering couple Colombians had spotted them and put some bullet holes in the Mafia Sentinel (how the Yakuza managed to get the car, Tara did not ask) while a Cartel Cruiser trying to run them down. With the police training back in the academy, it didn't take long for Tara to gain an 'upper hand' so to speak and out run the four-wheel drive. Tara could have taken the car out, but she could not let herself do it, not even if it was people who would kill her without a second thought. 

Tara stopped the slightly damaged car just a bit away from the gate of the warehouse. TJ opened the door on his side, and smiled at the Colombian. "Be a good boy, or Willow-san will not be pleased." Tara noticed the bulk man had flinched at the mention of Willow. "C'mon." 

Ken stepped out from the other side, leading the man out. It was then Tara noticed the explosives tied around his torso as the smaller Japanese held up his shirt and flicked some kind of switch on it. She gasped, but TJ took no notice as he took the shotgun while Ken stepped back into the car. 

The gate of the warehouse opened for the shivering Colombian, and he stepped inside. A couple of seconds later, a series of explosions could be heard, the shock wave shaking the glasses of the car. 

Tara turned back towards TJ, silently looking for answer. But TJ merely smiled and nodded at her. "Drive us back to the casino."

...

(VERY ROUGH AND PROBABLY WRONG JAPANESE) TRANSLATION:   
(1)MOUTAKUSAN! THAT'S ENOUGH!   
(2)Nan?! What?!   
(3)O tesu desu ga... Mafia yori Tara-san Sorry to bother you... Tara from the Mafia...   
(4)Damo- But-

...

* * *


	9. 03:5 Espresso 2 Go

**Grand Theft Auto: The Love Story**   
by Cynthia Taz 

For summary and such please refer to Chapter 0. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 3.5 - Espresso-2-Go

* * *

...

Tara nodded at the bartender before turning her attention towards the entrance. She was now sitting at the closed bar in the casino, waiting for Willow to finish her meeting and gave her another 'assignment'. TJ had suggested her to go wait in the bar, as it would at least take half an hour before Willow could see her. Besides, it was going to be on the house, why wasted the free drink? 

"I just don't get it." Tara turned towards the only other two (except the bartender) who were sitting nearby with Ken. They all followed the dress code for Yakuza member, wearing red or blue silk shirt with black jacket and pants. "Why do we have to listen to Miyuki? She's just a woman." One completed loudly. 

Ken snorted. "Asuka-san's woman. Willow-san too. Didn't see you complain then." 

"Have you seen that two work?" The first one raised an eyebrow. "They are even better than Kenji-san when he was alive! I mean, what can Miyuki offer? An over-due credit card bill?" 

One of the older ones frowned. "First, that's Miyuki-san. Do address her right." He told the others. "Besides, the (1)kumicho want her to be here, to revenge her brother and sister's death." 

The young one snorted. "Like she knows how to do things. Maybe if the (2)shatei-gashira speak up Willow-san will get rid of Miyuki and take over... I really don't know how long I can stand that bitch." 

The older one shook his head. "Miyuki-san is still our (3)waka-gashira. You kids better show some respect." 

"I'll have to disagree with you, old man." Ken countered. "That woman will have to earn the respect before she gets one." 

"Kids." 

The younger one turned towards Ken. "Can you at least send a good word for me so I don't have to baby-sit Miyuki?" 

"Baby-sit?" Willow's voice bought everyone's attention towards the entrance. The redhead stood there with TJ and four other Yakuza. "Is that what you think it is?" The three Yakuza in question immediately stood and bowed at the redhead, but the redhead put her attention solely one the younger one who had been complaining. "Severing your waka-gashira, protecting her is an insignificant, baby-sitting job?" 

"Willow-san... I..." The man knees hit the ground and he bowed. "I'm sorry." 

Willow looked around quietly. A group of Yakuza were now standing nearby, watching. "Let me make this clear: (3)okasama said Miyuki-san is the waka-gashira, then Miyuki-san is our waka-gashira. If you have problems, you may talk to me, but I will not have anyone disrespect her in any way." She turned back towards the younger one. "Understand?" 

"Yes, Willow-san." 

Willow turned towards TJ. "Give that kid other errands to run. I will not have someone so disrespectful to be working so closely with Miyuki-san." She then gestured Tara to follow her. 

The blonde didn't need to be told the second time as she quickly stood and followed the redhead out of the bar.

...

Tara followed Willow to the casino parking lot towards one of the parked Mafia Sentinel (again, Tara had to wonder how the Yakuza could get their hands on it) when the redhead suddenly halted, causing Tara to almost ran into her back. "Leave us." The redhead ordered. The Yakuza that were accomplishing them immediately walked away, leaving them in the empty lot. "TJ told me you did a good job. You should be proud. He doesn't usually praise women." Tara was about to say thank you when the redhead cut her off. "But he also told me you did not take out the Columbians that had spotted you." 

"I didn't think it was necessary." 

"What if I say it was?" 

Tara looked down at the ground for a moment, before looking up, her blue orbs stared into Willow's green. "Then I'd ask you to find someone else to replace me." 

Willow studied Tara for a moment, before turning around, and sighed loudly. "I don't even know if you're brave or just plain stupid." Shaking her head, she opened the trunk of the Sentinel and pulled out an Uzi submachine gun. "Do you know how to use this?" 

Tara nodded. 

"The Columbians' stupid enough to set up street stalls around the city to sell SPANK, again." She handed the gun to Tara. "I want you drive my men around and take them out. Every single one of them." 

"I'm not going to kill anyone." 

"Even if they're trying to kill you?" 

Tara did not even bother to answer but just stared hard at the redhead. 

"I expect everyone come back, safe and sound, in time for dinner." Willow's eyes hardened as she walked away. "And I will not torture failure."

...

Tara's eyes looked between the GPS in the car and the road, the deep frown refused to leave her face as she drove the three gun men towards the first Espresso-2-Go. It had been not long ago that rumors said the Columbian had used coffee stalls to sell the illegal drug SPANK, but all the street stalls were destroyed by Yakuza before the police department could investigate. Faith had cheered when she heard the news, but it made Tara felt sick in the stomach, knowing that the only way to clear the street from drugs were violence... even if the police department did investigate she doubted they would do anything about it anyway. 

And the cold words coming from Willow only made her felt like frowning until her face was stuck. How could anyone so beautiful have so little regard on human lives? 

"And when's dinner, anyway?" The blonde grumbled, not even realizing that she had said it out loud. 

"Six." 

Tara almost lost the control of the car when TJ, who had once again sat beside her, suddenly voiced. "W-what?" 

"Dinner's at six." TJ repeated, sounded almost bored, not at all like someone who was heading out to blow people up. 

Tara took a peek at the digital clock on the car board and frowned harder. It should be fairly easy to travel through all the stalls within the time limit, but the problem was Tara did not want to make it on time... did not want to be part of something that would cost human lives. But she was not under any illusion that she could fail the mission either. Live was not something you could go back to certain saved point and replay it like playing video games... after all, she didn't even own a game consort. 

Sighing, Tara parked the car just behind the stall. The man behind the corner did not even look around as TJ and the other two Yakuza stepped out and gunned the man down. One of the Yakuza pulled out a Molotov Cocktail, throwing it towards the stall, before quickly ran back into the car. Tara did not wait around as she dumped the clutch and launched the car away from the scene... to the next stall. 

The next couple of stops were as easy as the first one, but it did not make Tara felt any better. She had known from the moment she accepted Angel's assignment as an undercover cop that she might have to stain her own hands with blood, but knowledge that it was for greater good did not help with Tara's conscience, the guilt adding onto her shoulders as she drove the Yakuza stall after stall. Sighing for almost like the hundred times, Tara stopped the car opposite the last stall, watching as the three Yakuza opened the doors and stepped out. TJ, without so much a second of hesitation, threw the Molotov cocktail at the stall. 

Then, all hell broke loose. 

Tara turned towards the window on her side, her eyes widened when a Colombian appeared from no where with an AK-47. Without a second though, Tara leaned back while changing the gear to reverse and stepped onto the accelerator, hard. The car shot back, barely avoided the deadly bullets from the powerful assault rifle. Changing the gear, Tara drove towards the Colombian, knocking him down before he could shoot again. 

Turning towards the other side, Tara could see the Yakuza were now under-fire by four other Colombians. She dumped the clutch and launched the car, position itself in front of the three Yakuza towards the Colombians, protecting them - only the Sentinel could not handle the multiple bullets, and a fire started at the engine. 

Knowing that it would be only seconds before the car exploded, Tara jumped out of the moving car, watching as it knocked down the Colombians before exploding into flame. She pushed herself up, and immediately fell back onto the ground again when the Colombian she had knocked down earlier shot at her. She could felt bullets hitting her, tearing holes on her flesh, and heard the returning fire from TJ. 

"You okay?" 

One of the Yakuza moved towards Tara and helped her up when a Cartel Cruiser appeared around the corner, driving towards them in a high speed. The blond looked around, but there was no even one parked car that Tara could steal for them to get away. 

"If we are to die, then we'll die with honor." TJ announced, and started firing his M16 at the approaching Cruiser, quickly followed by the other two Yakuza. In other situation, Tara might have raised an eyebrow at TJ announcement, but right now all she could think was they were all going to die. 

Then, the Cruiser exploded. 

Tara turned around, and found Willow standing in front of a Yakuza Stinger, a rocket launcher hanging heavily on her shoulder. "Too bad it's not your time yet."

...

After being drove back to the casino, Tara and the others were led to one of the office at the top floor of the casino, where a doctor and nurse were waiting. Being the one who got hitted most, she was lied onto the coach while the others sat around, none of them say a word as the doctor cleaned and bandage their wounds. 

"WILLOW-SAN!" Suddenly, the door to the room swung opened, revealing an Asian woman with a red tank top and black dress that was way too short to be wear. Other Yakuza immediately stood and bowed at the woman, but without even acknowledge their existence she threw herself towards Willow, hugging her as if Willow was a human-size doll. "I've been missing you allllll day. Where have you been? You said you're going shopping with me!" She asked, one of her leg hanging onto Willow's hip. 

"Miyuki-san." Willow pushed the woman's leg back down, and slowly detached herself from the woman in question. "Why don't you go with Johnny-" 

"But you said you'll go with me!" 

Three things popped up in Tara's brain: first, this sluttish woman, God forbidden, was the one who was supposed to be the boss of the Yakuza Liberty City; second, this sluttish woman was wearing way too much make up; third, Tara was three seconds away from punching this sluttish woman for touching Willow. 

"I'm sorry." Willow explained. "The Colombians started selling SPANK around the city-" 

"Did you blow them up?" 

Willow nodded. 

"Great." Miyuki beamed. "You got time now?" 

Willow shook her head. "There's still something I need to do. I'll join you later?" 

Miyuki thought for a moment. "Fine." She pouted, and stormed out of the room. 

Watching Miyuki disappeared from the doorway, TJ sighed loudly, causing everyone included Willow spun towards him. "Sorry, Willow-san." TJ saw the glare from Willow and immediately apologized. 

Willow shook her head. "Go home. We'll talk tomorrow." She then turned around and stared out at the window. "Tara, a moment." 

Tara watched as the others left the room and closed the door. Once there was only the two of them left, the blond turned back towards the redhead, only to find Willow turning around and staring at her angrily. "How dare you!" 

"W-what?" 

"Do you think I don't know? Huh? Do you honestly think I won't find out?!" Tara swallowed. She pushed herself up, her thoughts running wide at the implication of Willow's word. But any speculation was thrown out of the window when Willow suddenly pulled out a handgun from under her robe. 

Tara held her breath. 

"Didn't I make it clear earlier? I told you I want **everyone** to come back safe and sound! You didn't even think of picking up the Uzi when the damn Colombians shot at you, did you?" Willow growled. "I should have killed you for getting yourself hurt!" She shoved the gun into Tara's hand. "From now on you'll keep this with you at all times. I've already told Ken prepare a body armor for you. He'll drive you back later." 

Tara blinked, looking dumbly in between the gun in her hand and the furious redhead in front of her. "Um... thanks?" 

"Stupid woman." The redhead looked away, and Tara could not help but wonder if it was tears that she saw in the redhead's eyes. Willow did not give Tara a chance to find out though as she stormed out of the room and shut the door with enough force to break it off its hanger.

...

NOTE:   
- (1)Kumicho, or oyabun, is the name for the head of the crime organization (kinda like the Godfather). In Japanese crime organization, under the boss are 'children' (wakashu) and 'brothers' (kyodai / shatei) (sorta like Caporegime/Capo in Mafia). The head of the 'children' is (3)waka-gashira, basically, the second in command. The head of the 'brothers' is (2)shatei-gashira. The real relationship between the 'father', 'children' and 'brother' are actually a bit more complicated than that but for the purpose of simplification (ie. I'm lazy) I'll just leave it like this.   
- (3)okasama (formal address of) father, and so in this case, Asuka and Miyuki's father, the kumicho (dom) of Yakuza

* * *


	10. 04:0 Karma

**Grand Theft Auto: The Love Story**   
by Cynthia Taz 

For summary and such please refer to Chapter 0. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Karma

* * *

...

Willow wondered if it was karma at work. 

Storming back into her office, the redhead threw herself onto the leather coach, feeling the cool tears roaming down her heated cheek. 

It was karma. 

Willow did not feel shame to be a cold-hearted bitch. It was her ruthless that made her a place in Yakuza, the holy ground that no woman was supposed to step foot in. 

But she felt fear today, and she was ashamed of herself. 

Sure, she was loyal to the Kasen family and the Yakuza. It wasn't even a question. But no matter what happened she could never feel the fear... 

The fear that she did not understand until her mother's death, the fear that she did not think she would experience again after her lover's death. 

It must be karma. 

Karma wanted her to suffer... by giving her feelings... feeling for the blond Mafia.

...

* * *


	11. 05:1 Waka gashira

**Grand Theft Auto: The Love Story**   
by Cynthia Taz 

For summary and such please refer to Chapter 0. Thanks. 

Notes: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Can't do this without you guys:)

* * *

Chapter 5.1 - Waka-gashira

* * *

...

Tara stepped into Willow's office, and her eyebrows could not rise higher as she watched the sluttish woman, aka Yakuza waka-gashira Miyuki Kasen, sitting on the laps of a very un-amused Willow Kasen. "Tara." Willow greeted, pushing Miyuki away from her lap and strengthened herself. 

And it only made Tara wanted to slap Miyuki so hard that she would flew out the window when the woman started pouting, positioning herself right in front of Willow with her upper body almost pressed against Willow's face, and whined in a stream of Japanese. 

"No, Miyuki-san," was Willow's answer. "And please speak in English. You will not be able to improve if you don't practice." 

Miyuki snorted. "You sound like father." 

"It's actually what Asuka who told me when I started learning Japanese. And okasama does have high hopes for you, Miyuki-san. We all do." 

Miyuki rolled her eyes. "I don't think so." She spun around. "Look, are you going out with me or not?" 

"There are still some works I need to finish first-" 

"FINE!" Miyuki threw her hands in the air and stormed out. 

Tara turned towards Willow, and found the redhead already turning back towards the piles of paperwork on her table. "Go with her, Tara. You are to work with Yamada-san. His team is in charged of Miyuki's safety. You will from now on report directly to our waka-gashira." 

And Tara's heart sunk.

...

Tara silently wondered if sighing was contagious as she followed Miyuki's limousine towards Bedford Point. Same as other Yakuzas, she could not help herself but sighed whenever she thought of the woman who was supposed to be in charge of the Yakuza Liberty City, and it was only the second day she reported directly to that woman. 

Normally, Tara would not have complained: Yamada, whose team was serving Miyuki directly, had assigned her to be the 'bell-girl'; but to follow Miyuki around, carrying her shopping bag while watching her bullying every single shop keeper she met was definitely not something she wanted to put on the 'to-do' list. 

"Thinking about Miyuki, huh?" Masa, the young Yakuza who was Yamada's team, smiled from his seat next to Tara's. "You will get used to it." He sketched his arms and yawned. "I'm glad you're here though; now I don't have to follow her into underwear stores." 

Tara side-glanced at the young man, the corner of her lips curved up. "Horrified?" 

"Very. Everyone looks at me like I'm a prev." 

Tara giggled. She took a peek at Masa again. "You don't sound very Japanese, if you don't mind me saying." 

"See that, huh?" Masa shrugged. "My dad's a Japo, but my mum's Chinese. I got adopted by my mother's brother when I was eight after my parents' death." 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's fine. I'm lucky that Yamada let me join his group. Trust me when I say it didn't sit well to the others to have a mix breed in between them." 

"That's tough." 

"It's a tough city." Masa answered, and pointed ahead. "There." 

Tara pulled up the car and stepped out, watching as Yamada opened the door for Miyuki. The waka-gashira ignored the bows from the Yakuzas and matched into the cloth store Squid. 

Tara sighed and turned towards Masa, only to find the young man holding up his thumb with a super-wide grin on his face, nodding his head, indicating her to follow the waka-gashira. The blond sighed, and entered the store.

...

Tara sighed, watching as the sluttish woman trying out another evening dress which showed half her breast and all her back. Couple of Yakuzas waiting around the store, earning themselves some curious looks from other shoppers, and Tara did not have to look to know that more had gathered outside the store. 

"How does it look?" Miyuki asked Yamada, spinning around, showing off the dress. "Do you think Willow-san will like it?" 

"It looks good, Miyuki-san. I'm sure Willow-san will love it." 

"Um..." Miyuki frowned, her hands holding up her breast. "Maybe I should try a size smaller." 

Tara almost rolled her eyes at the comment. The dress the sluttish woman wearing right now was already two sizes too small for her - her breast was almost squeezed out of the dress. 

"You!" Miyuki pointed at the salesperson nearby. "Find me a smaller size." 

"But miss, I think it maybe too small for you..." 

"Are you saying I'm fat?!" 

The booming voice of Miyuki caused everyone to turn towards their direction. "That's not what I meant..." 

At the corner of Tara's eyes, she could see that the manager nodded towards the salesperson at the corner before moving towards them. "Miss..." It didn't surprise Tara as she saw the salesperson at the corner picked up the phone and started dialing. "Please calm down-" 

"Shut up you stupid pig! Do you not know who I am?" Miyuki screamed angrily. Other customers had already cleared out, leaving only Tara, Miyuki, Yamada and two other Yakuzas and the workers in the store. 

"Miss, I must ask you to calm down-" 

The manager's word was cut short when Miyuki snapped the man in his face. "How dare you!" 

Tara's head turned towards the exit when she heard police siren outside, and sure enough, Masa ran inside. "Yamada-san, the police..." 

Yamada immediately turned towards his boss. "Miyuki-san, we should go." 

Miyuki narrowed her eyes. "Are you telling me what to do?" 

Yamada bowed his head. "No, Miyuki-san. But Willow-san will be very displeased if anything happens to you..." 

"Well, she should have come with me then. It's all her fault." 

Everyone's jumped when they heard gun-shots just outside the store. Yamada, to Tara's surprise, dropped onto the floor and kneed in front of the sluttish woman. "Please, Miyuki-san, I beg of you." 

Another serious of gunshots and two explosions finally changed the woman's mind. "Fine." 

"Tara-san, please drive Miyuki-san back." Yamda ordered, and turned towards the manager, and pulled out a gun. "The back door?" 

The manager's eyes' widen, before pointing the door at the back with a shaky figure. Tara nodded at Masa, watching as Masa rushed back out with Yamada via the front door before following the other two Yakuzas and Miyuki left through the back door. 

Once Tara and the gang reached the back door, the blond wasted no time and reached for the nearest parked car, stole it, and quickly drove the gang back to Miyuki's condo.

...

* * *


	12. 05:2 The Squid

**Grand Theft Auto: The Love Story**   
by Cynthia Taz 

For summary and such please refer to Chapter 0. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 5.2 - The Squid

* * *

...

Locking up her car, Tara stepped into Miyuki's condo with a sigh. While the blond did not look forward to another day of working for Miyuki, she was glad at least she would not have to go shopping with the 'sluttish woman' (as Tara had taken up the habit to call) any time soon - Willow had came to the condo after all the excitements yesterday and 

Moving towards the living room, Tara's eyes couldn't help but stared at the only closed door in the condo. From what she had heard, it was the master bedroom that once belonged to the old waka-gashira, aka Willow's lover Asuka Kasen. The room was now locked, forbade from anyone's entrance except Willow. "You." 

"You." 

Tara almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Miyuki's voice. She turned towards the sluttish woman, and nodded. 

"That pig in Squid disrespected me yesterday. I want you to burn down his store!" 

The blonde blinked. "Um... don't you think it's a bit... over-reacting?" 

Miyuki narrowed her eyes. "You dare to question me?" 

"N-no." 

"Though so." Miyuki snorted. "I want nothing left except smoke and fire, understand?" 

Tara nodded, and sighed.

...

Tara sighed again as she reached the Squid at Bedford Point. Stepping out of the landstalker she had carjacked earlier, the blond pulled out a handgun and a Molotov Cocktail, before rushing into the store. "OUT! OUT!" She screamed, waving her gun like a mad-woman. 

The people in the store screamed and cleared out. Once Tara was sure that everyone had left, she moved herself next to the exit before throwing the Molotov Cocktail towards the stack of clothes at the corner. Immediately, the clothes caught on fire, and Tara pulled out another Cocktail and threw it towards another stack of clothes at the opposite side, before running out of the store. 

To Tara's horror, two police cars were already there, greeting her as she reached outside. "POLICE! FREEZE!" Tara did not even think about it as she jumped into the landstalker, dumped the clutch and launched the car, trying to escape from the police. 

As Tara drove the car around the city, trying to buy herself sometime to think and shaking the police that were right on her tail, she silently cursed herself for stealing a landstalker. While this type of cars did have a good speed, it was not as stable as other builds and the tires skipped easily, causing it harder to control. 

Turing the radio station to the police channel (which most car radios managed to do nowadays), Tara was surprised that the little fire she had started had awarded her two warrant stars. Of course, it might have been due to the fact that she had to knock down one of the police cars when she tried to get away, but that would also mean that the police would not give up any time soon. Usually, with only one warrant star, the police would at most following her couple of blocks before giving up, as most LCPD officers tended to do. 

Sighing, Tara drove herself back to Newport, before quickly turning into one of the allies - where the Pay 'N' Spray located in. It took less than a minute for the workers there to re-paint the car, and when the blond drove the land stalker back on the street, all the police were gone. Sighing for like the hundred times, Tara drove back to her apartment.

...

Locking up the door to her apartment, Tara turned on the light, and almost jumped out of her skin when she spotted a familiar figure sitting on the couch. "Faith!" 

"T." Faith greeted, taking a slip of the can of coke in hand. "You're out of beer." 

"You know I don't drink." Tara answered with a frown. "And what are you doing here anyway?" 

"Can't I visit my friend?" 

"Faith..." 

"Fine." Faith finished her soft drink and but the empty can onto the coffee table. "I'm worried." 

A soft smile touched Tara's lips. "I'm fine, Faith." She said, sitting next to her friend. 

"Are you?" Brown eyes met blue. "I know you helped clear out the Espresso-2-Go in the city, and were in the Squid shooting yesterday. But you never report back. It's not like you at all." 

"I was-s bus-sy." 

"You never been that busy when you were working for little Jo or Toni." Tara's head dropped a bit. "Tara..." 

"I am s-sorry." 

Faith sighed, her hand traveled through her thick long hair. "That woman's dangerous, Tara." 

"Who?" 

"You know who I'm talking about. That redhead. The Yakuza you're supposed to be working for." 

Tara looked away. 

"I did a bit more digging on her. That woman isn't exactly sunshine and puppy, T. You don't wanna get too close to her." 

"I'm working for Miyuki now." 

"But she's the one who actually do the planning, right?" Tara looked away again. "Look, this woman involves dozens of murders, and most of them ain't pretty either. There's whole lot of chicks out there for you. You don't need her-" 

"What are you talking about? I don't have any relationship with her except a professional one." 

"But you want to." Tara frowned. "Don't tell me you aren't. I know you long enough to catch the look on your face when I mentioned her. And you wouldn't be protecting her if you don't have strong feelings for her." 

"I'm not protecting her!" 

"Whatever you say." Faith stood up and moved towards the front door. "You're my friend, T. I just want the best for you." She opened the door and paused. "Just... watch yourself, 'kay?" 

Tara did not get to reply as the door closed quietly, leaving Tara alone with her own thoughts.

...

* * *


	13. 05:3 Yakuza no Bakemono

**Grand Theft Auto: The Love Story**   
by Cynthia Taz 

For summary and such please refer to Chapter 0. Thanks. 

Author Note: Sorry about the lack of updating these couple of weeks. 3 part-time jobs are a bit more than I can chew at the moment, but at least the uni finally sent me my official offer letter, and hopefully I can get more things done once everything's settled. :)   
Note 2: Warning... this update a bit more violent than usual.

* * *

Chapter 5.3 - Yakuza-no-Bakemono

* * *

...

_"And you wouldn't be protecting her if you don't have strong feelings for her."_

The words from Faith rang in Tara's ears. She was, under Miyuki the slut order, to go to the casino to get Willow to the condo as the redhead was having an online conference with the Yakuza in Japan and would not take any calls. And waiting in the redhead's office, having nothing but Faith's words replaying in her head for over an hour only added a pile of craps onto her crappy week serving as Miyuki's bell-girl. 

Curiosity finally got better of Tara, and the blond pushed herself up from the coach, intended to nose around. After all, she was an undercover cop who was so not having feelings for one of the bad guys. 

Reaching the table, Tara stared at the single object that was not office-related: the single silver frame that was put next to the computer and the piles and piles of paper. 

A photo of Willow and an Asian woman. 

"Is there something I can help you with?" 

Tara almost jumped out of the skin at the voice. Willow was standing in the doorway with a blank face that contained only a hint of exhaustion. "I..." She took a step back away from the table. "I-I w-was-" 

"Miyuki-san sent you?" 

Tara nodded. 

"There's something I need to discuss with her anyway." Willow moved towards the table, picking up the picture frame, and stared at it for a moment before putting it back down. "How's work?" She asked, moving herself behind the table and sat down. 

"It is..." Tara paused, and couldn't help but sighed loudly before answering. "Interesting." She sighed again. 

Willow looked up and raised an eyebrow. "You could have said it without the sighs." 

Tara blushed. "Sorry." 

It was Willow's turn to sigh. "It is only temperately, until I can find someone better to do the job." She explained. "Essentially, you're a Mafia, and you're here to help us take care of the Columbians, not taking care of Miyuki-san." Paused. "Unless you like this position?" 

Tara could not shake her head fast enough. 

Willow raised her other eyebrow, before her eyes grazing back towards the picture frame. "It is an easier job. You don't have to lift a finger except accomplishing her." 

Tara frowned, feeling a bit insulted. "I can do my job just fine, Miss Kasen." 

"I'm not saying you're incompetent. I'm just saying that it is..." The redhead's voice dropped a bit as she turned towards the window. "Safer." 

"Oh." Tara studied the redhead for a long moment, before finally gathered enough courage to open her mouth again. "A-are you alright?" 

The redhead closed her eyes for a long moment, causing Tara to start wondering if the redhead had fallen asleep when the door suddenly spun opened. Both Willow and Tara jumped up, and found TJ standing there, panting. "Willow-san, Miyuki-san..." 

A murder look crept onto Willow's face. "Let's go."

...

Tara drove to Miyuki's condo in record time, but the speed did not help calming the redhead as she jumped out of the stinger before the car even stopped. A group of Yakuza, some injured, guarded the only Columbian alive. A burnt four-wheel drive was just around the corner with several bodies, indicating the fight that had ended not long ago. "Where's Miyuki?" 

"We cannot find her, Willow-san." Yamada answered. "When we came back the Columbian's were already leaving. Masa-chan is dead-" 

"'When we came back'?" Willow growled, grabbed the collar of Yamada's shirt and pulled him towards her. Other Yakuza immediately took a step back and bowed at the fury redhead. 

"Miyuki-san ordered us to leave her alone-" 

"So you leave her without protection?!" 

"Masa-" 

"That's why Masa's dead, now isn't it?!" The redhead pushed the man down to the ground. "This is the Columbian you captured?" 

"Yes Willow-san." Another Yakuza answered. "We think you may want to interrogate him..." 

Willow turned towards TJ. "Go get the men ready. I'll call you once I got the location." 

"Yes Willow-san." TJ bowed and jumped back into the Stinger and drove away, along with four other Stingers which had arrived not long ago. Willow cocked her figure, and Tara followed her into Miyuki's condo with other Yakuza.

...

"I don't have time to play, so I'll get to the point." Willow said calmly as she stood in front of the bound Colombian. Tara and Yamada were standing at the back, one watching with curiosity while the other watching anxiety. "Where's Miyuki-san?" 

The Colombian spilled at her. Willow took a step back, skillfully and gracefully avoided the spill (as if she had practiced a thousands times), and moved towards the various objects on the table nearby. The redhead put on plastic gloves, picked up a small paring knife and a bottle of red chili paste, before smearing the paste all over the knife. "Last chance. Where's Miyuki-san?" 

The Colombian swallowed, but said nothing. 

"So be it." Willow suddenly slid behind the Colombian and kicked him on the back. The Colombian, bounded by hands and legs, kneed onto the ground by the force. Before he could push himself up, Willow pulled down his pants, and trusted the knife into his anus. 

The Colombian screamed, almost in an in-human voice. 

Willow pulled out the knife, calmly moved back towards the table, and applied more chili paste on it. Tara was too shock to stop her as she turned back towards the Colombian, pulled him up by his hair, and trusted the knife into the man's socket. The man screamed again. 

Pulling the knife out, Willow dropped the man on the floor, ignoring the blood that had spilled onto her kimono. "Where is she?" She asked calmly as she moved back towards the table, applying chili paste onto the knife once again. 

"F-f-fuck you..." 

"Wrong answer." 

The redhead once again moved towards the fallen Colombian, who was in the edge of losing conscious, when Tara finally shook herself out from the shock. "Stop!" Yamada tried to stop Tara, but the blond pushed him away and positioned herself between the Colombian and Willow. "Just stop!" 

Willow narrowed her eyes at Tara for a moment before turning back towards the Colombian. "Not until he tells me what I want to know." 

"You're killing him!" 

"So?" 

Tara's eyes widened. The woman in front of her did not care anything except getting what she wanted. "Monster..." 

Willow laughed. She was laughing so hard that her hands were holding her stomach. Tara looked at her as if she was crazy, while Yamada looked even more nervous. "Not too far from truth, Mafia. Yamada-san, do tell our dear Tara-chan here what they call me back in Japan." 

"Yakuza-no-Bakemono. It means monster of Yakuza, Tara-san." 

Tara shook her head. "I can't let you hurt him." 

Willow cocked her head. "Oh?" 

Any reply was lost when a Yakuza entered the room with a phone. "Willow-san. It's TJ-san." 

Willow's eyes did not leave Tara when she took the phone. "Hello?" Paused. "Yes?" The redhead strengthened herself as she heard the words from the other side. "Is she okay?" Tara could see the redhead's tightened her hand around the knife, a murder look once again crept up on her face. "What do you mean? She sneaked out before the Colombian's attack? Where is she now?" She turned around, her back facing Tara. "I see. Takai's with her?" Paused. "Good. Tell her I'll come by later. You know what to do?" Paused. "And once you finish there, take the boys out and clean them up." 

Willow finally hanged up and handed the phone back to the Yakuza, but the young gangster was too busy staring at the fallen Colombian to notice. The redhead raised an eyebrow at the Yakuza and poked him in his stomach, causing him to jump out of his skin. "Wanna play?" The Yakuza shook his head without a second thought. 

Willow shook her head and turned towards Yamada. "Do take care of him, will you? I'm sure the Colombians would like something back... and send someone to clean up the room. Miyuki-san will be staying at my place for a night." 

"Y-yes, Willow-san." Yamada bowed and immediately scrumbled away. 

Tara watched the other two Yakuza ran away, before looking back at the redhead, who looked down at her kimono with a frown. "I'm going to change." The redhead announced before walking away, leaving Tara with the dying Colombian.

...

Tara had expected Yamada to take the Colombian to hospital, but instead she had watched the Yamada shooting the man in the head. And his death fueled Tara's resolve - to stop these crime organizations at all cost. That was why she was now standing in front of the room where Willow had disappeared into - so she could leave and contact Angel, might be getting the department to arrest the gangsters before they could destroy the evidence. 

When no one answered her knock, she opened the door and stepped inside. The room was bigger than Tara had imagined, facing the harbor. What caught Tara's attention though was the photo at the nightstand - the same one Tara had seen in Willow's office. Turning the attention away from it, Tara moved towards the door at the other side where the sounds of water hitting the shower came from. Moving forward, she was about to knock on the door when she heard something she could not imagine herself hearing, not after witnessing what she had seen an hour again. Taking a deep breath, she knocked, and opened the door. 

The bathroom was filled with stream, but it did not take Tara a second to notice the shadow behind the shower glass. Closing the bathroom door, Tara moved closer to the shower. "Willow?" When no one answered, Tara slid opened the glass door. 

Willow was sitting on the tiles, her knees drawn together as she hugged herself tight at the corner. The hot water heated her skin, causing it to become almost as red as her hair. The redhead's body was shaking, and the sound of water wasn't enough to cover the sobs from the Yakuza's second-in-command. 

Tara sighed. "Willow." She whispered and turned off the over-heated water. 

The redhead looked up, noticed the blond for the first time. "Tara." 

"C'mon." The blond reached for the towel nearby, covering the redhead's naked body, and pulled her towards herself, slowly drying her off. 

Willow closed her eyes, and let herself fell into Tara's arms. "I'm not." She mumbled. 

"Um?" 

"I'm not alright." 

Tara sighed. "I know." The blond picked up the bath robe nearby, ignoring the nakedness and helped the redhead to put on a robe, before leading her into the room onto the bed, covering her with a blanket. 

The redhead, still refused to open her eyes, smoothing her cheek on the cool pillow. "I'm tried... Goddess I tried... But I'm just so tired... Everything's falling apart, but I can't do a thing about it..." 

"You don't have to be strong all the time." 

Slowly, Willow opened her red-shot eyes, and stared at Tara who was slowly smoothing her hair. "I'm the Yakuza-no-Bakemono." 

Tara merely shook her head and continued smoothing the redhead's hair. 

"Toni will be laughing his head off, won't he?" 

"I won't tell him." 

"Why?" Willow frowned. "Why are you helping me? I don't understand..." 

Tara turned towards the window, looking out at the harbor, silently searching for an answer. Finally, she whispered: "I don't understand either."

...

* * *


	14. 05:4 The Kiss

**Grand Theft Auto: The Love Story**  
by Cynthia Taz

For summary and such please refer to Chapter 0. Thanks.

Note: Sorry about the late update. RL's a bh. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this update and happy holidays!

* * *

Chapter 5.4 - The Kiss

* * *

...

Tara felt the anger boiling inside her getting hotter by seconds as she waited for the elevator to bring her to Willow's apartment - the one that was located at the top floor of highest apartment building in Torrington. The blond had an early meeting with Tony, and was being accursed of being incompetent, failing to contact Tony about the attack on Miyuki Kasen. It was not what Tony had said that upset her, but the fact that she was too busy conforming Willow to miss the out-blown war began right after the attack - the massacre Yakuza had exacted on anyone who looked remotely like Colombians, the one that was very likely to be started by the redhead Tara had spent hours with.

But once the blond stepped into the apartment, every threat of anger disappeared and replaced by curiosity. Willow's apartment was nothing she had imagined: not that Tara had thought about it a lot, no sir, but she never would have guessed Willow to be so... Japanese traditional-y. The whole apartment floor (at least from where Tara could see) was covered by tatami mat, all doors were sliding paper doors that she had only seen on television, and no furniture visible except the small wooden table in the middle of the front room.

Turning her eyes towards the redhead in question, who was sitting by the table in the dining room slowly drinking her miso soup, Tara could only think of one word:

Beautiful.

"We need to get a bed in here." The beautiful world suddenly turned ugly when Tara heard Miyuki Kasen's voice echoed in the apartment. Tara signed quietly, her blue orbs refused to move away from the redhead who set down the small bowl of soup gracefully. "How can you sleep in that futon night after night?"

Willow looked at Miyuki calmly. "You will be able to go back to the condo tonight. They should have finished cleaning up by now."

"Then move in with me! We can buy a new king size bed and move into the master r-"

"That is Asuka's room." Willow answered quietly.

At the corner of her eyes, Tara could see sudden nervousness appeared on other Yakuzas' faces - a fact that had clearly escaped Miyuki. "She won't be needing it anymore. Besides, why would you want to keep the bed that she used to sleep with other people?"

Tara could hear a pin fell onto the tatami mat. The facial expression on the redhead's face did not change, but even Miyuki could see the storm within the green orbs, and everyone could feel the temperature in the room dropped almost at the same rate as Willow's voice.

"That **is** Asuka's room."

Tara turned towards the young Kasen, and for the first time since she met the waka-gashira, she saw fear in her eyes.

...

After breakfast, Willow surprised Tara by asking her to drive her to the casino, after 'telling' Miyuki to stay in the apartment until she came back. Miyuki looked about to protest, but had kept her mouth shut at the end, confirming Faith's command about Willow being the real 'Dom' of Yakuza. It was not what had made Tara frowned though... it was everything that had happened cause the frown to be stuck on the beautiful face.

"Do you want to say something?"

Tara shook her head, her eyes still focusing on the road as she drove Willow towards the casino.

"You look like you want to say something."

"Nothing."

Tara parked the car at the casino's car park and turned off the engine, waiting for Willow to get out. Instead, the redhead pulled out her cell and quickly made a call, rumbling a stream of Japanese to the receiver. Once she finished, she turned off her cell and threw it onto the dashboard. Tara raised an eyebrow, but continued waiting in silence as the redhead turned her attention towards the busy street she could spot from where the car parked.

After almost a lifetime, the redhead finally turned towards Tara. "Drive me to the condo."

...

Tara found herself lack of words as she sat on the black boat that was parked at the dock just outside the condo, watching the redhead as she drove it towards the unknown - well, unknown to Tara, anyway. When the boat starting to slow down, Tara looked out, and found herself staring at the city that she could barely see.

"I thank you..." Willow turned off the engine of the boat and moved to stand next to the sitting blond, watching the city far ahead. "For not telling Tony about what happened in the condo."

"But Toni does know about the att- Oh." Tara paused when she noticed the sad look on Willow's face. "It's... I did say I won't tell him. But how did you know?"

"I have my ways." The redhead turned around and stared at Tara for a moment before turning back towards the city. "Do you know... what is 'Funayurei'?" When Tara did not answer, Willow continued. "'Funayurei' is a spirit in Japanese myth. They are ghosts of people who died at sea." Paused. "It is also the name of this boat."

Tara blinked. "Oh."

"I almost die... Maybe I did." The redhead's shoulder dropped as she stared at her own feet. "That day. When I fell from the bridge." Paused. "Maybe I'm just a Funayurei."

"You're not dead, Will."

A small smile lingered on the pale face as the redhead turned towards Tara. "You call me Will. No one call me Will before." The smile disappeared, leaving nothing but sadness. "Here..." Green orbs turned back towards the city far away. "I'm just the ghost of the past. Not the monster on the land." Long pause. "Tell me about your past?"

"I..."

"Please?"

Tara stared into the green orbs, and she was not even aware of it when she started answering. "My father, he... he was a broker, but got arrested when he was found stealing money from companies he was working for. All our assets were frozen, so mama borrowed people money to get father bailed. But I guess... I guess the thought of going to jail is a bit difficult for him... so he ran, and left us with nothing.

"Mama tried to take care of us while paying off all the debts, but it just wasn't enough. My uncle worked as a mechanic here and he let us lived with him, so we moved. I was nine at the time."

"You learned how to fix cars from your uncle?"

Tara nodded. "I used to help him after school. It was okay. I never really had any problem with it. But Donny... my elder brother... he adored father so much... worshipped him... but got betrayed at the end. He became very angry, wouldn't go to school, hanging out with the wrong crowd, getting into trouble all the times... he even started selling drugs, and got expelled because of this.

"Mama tried to talk to him, to help him, but he just wouldn't listen. Things were getting worst when my uncle died in a car accident. Then..." Tara looked away, once again stared at the city. "It was my fifteen birthday. Donny was taking me out for Chinese... he might not be a modern citizen, but he did love me. We were walking towards the China Town when we saw him... our father, walking hand in hand with another woman. He walked pass us... didn't even recognize us.

"Donny exploded. I didn't know where he got the gun, but he just pulled it out from under his jacket and called out father's name. When father turned around and finally saw us... **his** children... he ran. And Donny... he opened fire... he..." Tara closed her eyes and single tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

"He killed him."

Tara nodded. "Donny took off. Father and the woman he was with died. That woman turned out to be a police's wife, wife of one of the captains in LCPD. He put a price on Donny's life... and we never heard from him again.

"Mama... losing her husband then her son... her broken heart couldn't take it anymore..." The blond closed her eyes, but it didn't help as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "A-a-and s-she d-d-di..." Warm arms embraced the blond, and Tara blindly reached forward, burying her face into the crook of the pale neck as her usual calm finally gave way to the shoulders of grief.

After a long time with nothing but the sound of waves and quiet sobbing, Willow's soft voice cut through the ebb of sadness as words whispered into Tara's hair. "I'm sorry."

"It's-s..." Tara rubbed her eyes dry and shook her head. "It hurts... goddess, it still hurts-s after all these years. But it hurts more to know that mama couldn't see her son one last time before she..." The blond turned towards the city far ahead. "Not even knowing if her son was death or alive... That's why I joined the p- gang. Maybe I can find him one day."

"Do you want revenge?"

"God no!" She turned towards Willow. "How could you think that?"

"He hurt your mother... he hurt you. He even killed your father, even if your father's... poop-head."

"Poop-head?" Tara giggle, but it only lasted until she remembered what Willow was talking about. "Whatever happens, he's still my brother. I guess I'm just looking for closure... to know what happens to him, to know that I'm not..." Tara could not help but turned away, her blue orbs staring at the city sadly. "Alone."

Warm figure reached out, slowly turning Tara's attention back towards the other side - towards Willow. "You'll never..."

"What?"

"Alone."

Cool lips reached for the warmer one, and the two women shared the peace that they both thought had lost forever.

...

* * *


	15. 06:0 Broken

**Grand Theft Auto: The Love Story**  
by Cynthia Taz 

For summary and such please refer to Chapter 0. Thanks. 

Note: Sorry again for not update for so long. This chapter is a bit too short, and I actually got the next chapter right here, but still got 6000 words essay sitting right next to me... anyways, here's the small easter gift happy holiday!! 

* * *

Chapter 6 - Broken

* * *

...

She's broken. 

Watching the blond napping next to her, she knew. She was broken. 

Broken into pieces - into the redhead she never wanted to be. 

And more. 

She tried. Tried to run, run away from it. But she didn't run hard enough. 

She knew she didn't run hard enough, because while she was scared, she also longed for it. 

And now, she was caught. And she was glad. Because with her, she was not the Yakuza-no-Bakemono, not Willow Kasen, nor Willow Rosenberg. 

She was... someone who was loved. 

Placing a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead, she slowly extracted herself from the warm embrace, careful not to wake her sleeping beauty, and moved towards the edge of the boat. 

Setting sun warmed her heart while the sea bless cooled her skin. She knew, once the sun set, she had to drive them back into the cruel world. 

But it was okay this time. Because she knew once she finished her final act, once she had gotten **his** approval, she could go back to where she belonged - with Tara... 

If only Tara would choose her over this cruel city. 

...

* * *


	16. 07:1 Pet's Overnight

**Grand Theft Auto: The Love Story**  
by Cynthia Taz

For summary and such please refer to Chapter 0. Thanks.

Note: 'Pet's Overnight dot com' is one of the ads you could hear from the radio station during game play. Rock Star (the company that made GTA series) even made a website () for it... there's not much in there though.

Note 2: Thanks for everyone's review. Sorry that it always takes me so long to update... :(

* * *

Chapter 7.1 - Pet's Overnight

* * *

...

Once upon a time Tara thought it was the redhead's usual business face. But now, she knew. It was more.

It was her mask. Or at least Tara hoped it was.

And it made Tara want to shout two little words:

"Love sucks."

She did not know where to stand, the relationship between herself and the so-called 'Yakuza monster'.

She did not want to see the monster as a monster, but with the death of the Columbian still fresh in her mind, it was kinda hard not to.

Just as it was hard not to remember she was living in the Liberty City.

Even so, Tara could not deny her strong feeling towards the redhead.

Strong feeling. Tara did not know if she was in love with her... if she was falling for her.

Crush, yes. Pain as it might be, she had a crush. Even love.

But in love? It was too big of a thing to make the conclusion. Not now. Or maybe not ever.

Then, what's-

THUD! "TARA!"

The hand hit the wooden table, making everyone except the owner of the hand jumped. Tara turned towards the owner, and found herself staring at a pair of green orbs. "Y-yes?"

"Are we boring you? Do you need some... entertainment?" The coldness in the orbs made Tara shake her head so hard that it almost fell off.

"The plan will proceed as we've discussed." Green orbs dismissed the group of Yakuza, and the men left without a word, leaving Tara alone with her.

"Plan?" At the raising eyebrow, Tara swallowed. "I... um... just curious."

"You do know what they say, curiosity killed the cat?" Tara could felt her face rapidly whitened, and it only served her some giggles from the redhead. Willow held up her hands in surrender, the cold edge that was surrounding her disappeared as quickly as the blood drain from Tara's face. "Kidding. I mean, unless you're really a cat who's imposing as a blond hot-mama."

The blood that was leaving suddenly made a U-turn and rushed back towards Tara's face, along with the bravely that Tara did not think she would have in front of the Yakuza's monster. "Don't you wanna know?" A small smirk appeared on her face.

It was Willow's turn to blush. She cleared her throat. "Well, you don't really have to worry about the others. Just some chores that need to be done. Nothing serious. I want you to do something for me though."

"What?"

The smile on the redhead's face was lost again. "There's a container in the Portland Dock that I need you to **claim** for me. I've already prepared a line runner for you. Once you get it, drive the container to the Callahan Point. Someone will be there, waiting. Once all the cargos were taken out, destroy the car. Oh, and wear this." The redhead pulled out Mafia trade-mark black suits and a ski mask that interestingly enough, had a white yellow flower on the forehead. "This is more of a Mafia business. Besides, they won't know who you are if you don't wear it."

Tara nodded and moved away, feeling the green orbs that were staring at her butt as she left.

...

After picking up the line runner, Tara followed the GPS towards the Portland Harbour. It did not take long for her to reach the location, but she was surprised to find two men with blue boiler suits and black bandanas, the trade mark of the East-Asian gang the Triads, guarding the container.

Assessing the situation, Tara turned the line runner around until the tail was at the same line as the container behind. Stepping hard on the gas, she reserved the line runner and ran it straight to the container. The two Triads got barely enough time to jump away from the track and avoided being sandwiched. Hearing a loud click that indicating the container had connected to the line runner, Tara immediately changed the gear and drove towards the exit.

The line runner almost reached the gate of the dock when two police cars arrived, along with about a dozen of Triads. While the Triads would probably be hopelessly running after the line runner until they finally figured out that they could never out run the truck, Tara knew it would not out run the two police cars. Bitting her lips, Tara made a sharp turn, feeling the line runner almost roll over at the turn and drove right through the security fence and onto the road.

The blonde's mind went into auto-mode as she drove the line runner pass the China Town towards the meeting point. She could feel bullets hitting both sides of the line runner, watching as another group of Triads trying to reach for the side doors and pull her out of the track, but it did not worry her. At least not so much as being spotted by other police cars. Making another sharp turn, Tara finally reached under the Callahan Bridge and to the Callahan Point, a small dock that not many people knew of.

Stopping the track and jumped down from the driver's seat, Tara was greeted by five people with ski masks, each with a different letter on the mask's forehead. "Hi." The men with a 'V' ski mask and a hand full of blankets moved forward. "You're Bunny Hugger?"

"Um... no." Tara frowned under the mask, and turned towards the other four who had gone straight to the container. "I'm-"

V held up his hand. "Then I don't need to know." He moved towards the back of the container to join the others. Tara followed, and gasped when she spotted what was the 'cargo'.

Animals, locked in small cages, moaning and groaning as light reached their eyes. The smell of faeces and death filled the air, and it did not take a genius to notice most of them were dead. "My God." She whispered, but the others did not seem to be surprised at the sight in front of them, as they moved the dead animals aside while covering the living ones with blankets, shading the poor animals from direct sunlight before moving their cages out of the container.

"You didn't know, did you? You're just a hired hand." V commented as he picked up one of the cages covered by blanket and moved towards the boat packed nearby. Without another word, Tara reached for one herself and followed V. "When Bunny Hugger said the Mafia are helping, I thought he was kidding."

"Why?"

Tara could see V rasing an eyebrow even under the ski mask. "You really don't know anything." He shook his head, handing the box to the other man waiting on the boat. "Ever heard of 'Pet's Overnight Dot Com'?"

Tara handed out her cage and moved towards the container once again. "'Delivering little bundles of love, in a box, directly to your door.'" Tara repeated the words of the advisement that she had heard in the radio over and over again. "They sell pets online." Paused. "Did they..."

"They figure it will be easier to pre-pack the 'bundles of love' and stuff them into a container than actually love them." V sighed. "We have been trying to stop their operation for couple of years now, but whoever runs the Pets Overnight is under the Triad's protection, and the LCPD wouldn't do a damn thing about it. Probably got braided before we even heard of the site."

"And Bunny Hugger offers help?"

V nodded. "We've been tracking down every shipment they got. Most of them are stopped before they reach the Liberty City, but there's still one or two shipments managed to get pass us. Bunny Hugger had been helping us online for almost a year now. When he told us he would get the Mafia to help us get the container, I thought he was insane. Who would have thought the Mafia are willing to piss off the Triads and LCPD at the same time?"

"So you never met Bunny Hugger before?"

He shook his head. "It'll be safer for both of us anyway. There are not many animal lovers in Liberty City." V answered before picking up another cage and moved away. Tara was about to do the same when one of the people in the container dropped the cage, the force breaking the lock and opened the cage door. Tara rushed forward and caught the black and white kitten that almost fell out from the container.

Hearing the noise, V ran back to the container, in time to see Tara cuddling the kitten into her arms. Nodding at the others to continue their work, V led Tara to the shade under the Callahan Bridge, pulling out a stethoscope from under his shirt and a small torch from his back pocket. "Here." He said, taking the kitten from Tara's arms and started examining the young animal. Surprisingly, the kitten tried to crawl back into Tara's arms, meowing softly as if asking for the blond Mafia.

"Seems you got yourself a fan." V's smile could be heard under the mask. After couple of minutes, V handed the kitten back to Tara. "She looks healthy enough, just a bit too thin and dirty."

Tara smiled as the kitten mewled softly and started licking her hand. "You're a vet?" She asked, smoothing the kitten's black fur.

V pointed at his forehead. "There's a reason I got a 'V', Flower."

Tara blinked, suddenly remember the flower that was on her forehead. "Right."

"V, it's done."

V and Tara turned, and found the others were in the process of moving the last cage to the boat. "Well, that's my ride." He turned back towards Tara. "Can I ask you something?" Tara nodded. "Do you like cats?" The blond was a bit confused, but nodded anyway. "Animal friendly house?" Tara thought for a moment, and nodded again. "Then I trust you will take good care of her?"

Tara's jaw dropped. "You..."

"I don't usually do this, but... she seems to take a liking to you. Who am I to say no to a cute kitten?" V shrugged. "Promise me though, if you can't take care of her, find her a good home?"

Tara nodded. "I promise."

V waved, and followed the others into the boat before it disappearing into the harbour.

...

No longer wearing the ski mask and black suit, Tara stepped into the taxi with the kitten cuddling in her arms. Just as she closed the taxi door, a loud explosion could be heard, and Tara closed her eyes. "Rest in peace." She whispered a silent prayer for the innocent animals that were dead in the container, before directing the taxi driver towards to her apartment.

...

* * *


	17. 07:2 Come Bearing Gift

**Grand Theft Auto: The Love Story**  
by Cynthia Taz

For summary and such please refer to Chapter 0. Thanks.

Note: Sorry it took so long for this update. Something happened to my family and it took a bit of time for me to actually get back to this story. While I always try not to let what happened in RL to affect the direction I want to go with my stories I've to admit this chapter is a direct result of what had happened. I promise it will go back to what original had been written, but right now let's just get a bit side-tracked

* * *

Chapter 7.2 - Come Bearing Gift

* * *

...

Tara made her way into the office, half expecting to be greeted by a cute redhead, only to find gallons of ice cold water pouring from above her as she found herself the target of the waka-gashira's glare.

"You. Go," Miyuki ordered before Tara could say anything. "Get me water. I want it iced."

"But-"

"NOW!"

Sighing, Tara was about to turn around when she felt a hand on her back, stopping her. "I will get someone to fetch you water, Miyuki-san." The corner of the blond's lips couldn't help but curved up a bit. She sighed, enjoying the warmth coming from the small palm through her shirt.

"Willow-san!" Miyuki jumped up, pushed Tara out of the way and gave the redhead a hug that lasted a bit too long for Tara's liking. "I've been waiting for you. Let's go!"

"Actually," Willow took a step back, distanced herself from her waka-gashira. "TJ will take you to a secure location to watch the race."

"What? But-"

"It's simply not a risk you should take, Miyuki-san."

"But you will be there with me! Why can't I-"

"Things are different now." Willow's voice softened, and Tara couldn't help but wonder if it was regard that she could detect from her words - regard for herself, and regard for the woman who Tara loved to hate. "You are our waka-gashir now, Miyuki-san. I simply cannot allow you to take that risk." She turned and started walking away, gesturing Tara to follow her. "I'm sorry."

...

Tara followed the quiet redhead towards the car park, and halted when she spotted her dream car at the lot. "It's..."

"Infernus." Willow answered, and made her way to the car.

Tara swallowed, hard. To her, Infernus was her Palpatine - the one car that always called to her dark side; she almost become a criminal for real just to steal one of these babies.

"Here." Willow pulled out something from under her kimono (and to Tara's excitement - somewhere in between the redhead's breast) and threw it to Tara.

"W-wa-wah?"

"You're driving."

"S-s-serious?"

Willow rolled her eyes. "No. I'm just yanking you." At Tara's horrified expression, the redhead threw her hands in the air. "Gosh. You're even worst than the boys." She opened the door on the passenger side and stepped inside. When Tara did not follow, Willow called out again. "Are you coming or not?"

...

Under Willow's instruction, Tara stopped the car just about a block away from the casino. When she spotted three other cars waiting ahead, she turned questionably towards Willow.

"We'll wait until Miyuki is ready." Willow explained as she gestured at the waiting cars. "She's watching, so you better win the race." Tara frowned but nodded. Willow peeked at her for a second before turning back towards the window. "Ever street race before?" Tara shook her head. "Umm."

"Can I... can I ask you something?"

"The car has been modified."

"No, that's not... it has?"

"There are two important factors for someone to win a street race. One, the car; two, the driver. Most of the time I got only one to work on... but if my guess' right, you are the second factor I've been waiting for." Paused. "So... your question?"

"I was just wondering... last time... the container in the Portland Dock..." The blond took a deep breath. "Are you Bunny Hugger?"

"I never hug a bunny before. Never had one." Willow muttered, watching people walking pass via the side window.

"Oh. Okay." Paused. "Are you going to be... here?" Willow cocked her head at the blond. "I mean... in the passenger seat?"

"Am I not allowed?"

"Yes. I mean, no, I..." Tara took a deep breath. "Street racing is dangerous, and..."

"I trust you."

"But..." Tara's head dropped a bit, her eyes downcast. "I never... and I..."

Willow turned towards Tara, her palms holding Tara's cheeks lightly, forcing the blue eyes to meet her own green. "I. Trust. You."

"'Kay."

The two girls stared at each other for a long time. Slowly, Tara inched forward. Her lips were just seconds away from Willow's...

When the cell on the dashboard suddenly rang. Tara jumped back, her head hitting the side window. "Ouch." The blond frowned, her palm smoothing the back of her head, watching as Willow answered the phone. "Y-yes?" Paused. "Okay." The redhead switched off the phone and took a deep breath. "Let's go."

...

The grin on Tara's face refused to leave as she stared goofily at the changing numbers in the elevator which would bring her and Willow back to the redhead's apartment. The race had gone better than Tara had expected: the Infernus had been one of the fastest and smoothest car she had ever driven; it had not been that obvious when Tara drove it in normal speed, but in the race... it was just magnificent, and Tara suspected that it had a lot to do with the modification that had been done on the car.

Besides, the redhead had told Tara to keep the car. It was definitely awwwwesome.

When the door of the elevator finally opened, Tara followed Willow into the apartment. The blond watched with a raising eyebrow as the redhead took off her, interestingly, pair of red sneakers, and put them into the shoe cabinet nearby before moving towards one of the rooms at the far end of the corridor. Tara followed, and found herself inside a room with only a huge futon in the middle and a laptop next to it, and a japanese sword displayed on top of the drawer nearby. "Wait here." Willow ordered, picking up some clothing from drawer chest before disappearing behind the only wooden door in this apartment.

Feeling out of place, Tara shifted her legs a bit, waiting, until the cop living within her finally couldn't take it and made her sniff around. There was nothing in the room that even indicated someone was living here except for the futon and the laptop, so the blond moved towards the drawer.

There was nothing special: a blanket, couple sets of black kimono, jeans and jumpers... and underwear. The blond was momentary tempted to stuff her hand into the said drawer until she remembered she was supposed to be a cop, and not a perv.

So, to her own disappointment, she closed the drawer, sat on the futon, and waited like a good girl while letting the heat on her cheeks reminded her what she was thinking just seconds ago.

But the good girl attitude last only until Willow walked back into the room with a short sleeveless top and gym shorts. Her hair was still wet, a fluffy tower dripped on her shoulder, her face flashed from the shower. The blond's jaw dropped immediately.

"You alright?" Willow cocked her head at the blond who had the same color on her face as the redhead's hair.

Tara swallowed. "I-I'm g-good."

"If you said so." Willow shrugged, towering her hair a bit before throwing the wet tower casually towards the corner of the room. "Wait here." The redhead turned around, and Tara's eyes immediately focused on the bottom of the tattoo that could be seen on her lower back. The tattoo must have covered Willow's whole back, and Tara wondered how she could have missed it before.

The redhead disappeared into the corridor, before coming back with a huge box of parcel in her hands. "Here." She put it down right in front of Tara.

Tara frowned. "What's this?"

"You don't think I would come wihtout bearing gift, wouldn't you?" The Yakuza asked with a silly smile on her face. "Open it?"

Tara raised an eyebrow, but opened it anywhere, and blinked in surprise when she saw the content inside the box. "It's..."

"Kitty bed... kitty toilet... chewy toy... kitty bowl..." The redhead pulled the objects out one by one. "This one is so cool." She pulled out a metal bottle with a tray that looked rather like a coffee machine. "It's an automatic pet feeder with timer. You know, so you don't have to worry that you might have to stay out for a long time and can't feed the kitty. I've also ordered the one with cell phone feature so you can just call whenever you want your kitty to be fed but it won't arrive until next week... oh. Oh! And this one is soooo cool! It got this remote control and-"

Willow did not get to finish as Tara shot forward and hugged the redhead tight. "Thank you." The blond said sincerely. "But it's too much." She looked around at the piles of goodies.

"It's not. Besides, they're not really for you; they're for your kitty." Willow pointed out. "Unless you like this?" The redhead giggled, pulling out a plastic wand that had a fake bird with fluffy feathers attached on the other end and started waving it in front of the blond.

Tara smiled, gently pushed the fake bird away from her face. "How did you know about the kitty anyways?"

The widened grin on Willow's face almost blinded Tara. "Magic."

...

* * *


	18. 08:0 Legacy

**Grand Theft Auto: The Love Story**  
by Cynthia Taz

For summary and such please refer to Chapter 0. Thanks.

Note: Another hundred or so re-write before I finally (sorta) satisfy with this chapter... hope you guys like it too~

* * *

Chapter 8 - Legacy

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

"It's here."

Willow could not help but feeling the excitement rushing through her vein. She moved, as graceful as she could, and reached for the package TJ put on her desk. "Thank you."

TJ nodded, quiet as usual.

With the eagerness of a child opening Christmas present in the morning of the Christmas day, Willow torn open the wrapping, revealing a box of most high-tech cat toys money could buy. A tingle tell Willow that her thin lips had curved up - even if she was pretty sure her brain had not commanded it to do so.

But then, it had been happening more and more lately... Willow did not care though. The only thing she cared - the only thing she hoped, was to see the smile on Tara's face, just as the one she had now.

Softly touching the rough surface of the brown box, Willow wondered what was between Tara and herself. She was not naive enough to think it was simply the respect between two people who happens to be working together... but she did not believe in fairy tale either - did not believe love was something that could be found...

Not for her. And definitely not in this damned city.

But she managed to find Tara, didn't she? She managed to find a girl that, in a blink of an eye, made her feel like a young-teen in love.

Love.

'I love her.'

The bullet of knowledge shot through her heart, causing it to stop. The monster living inside the thin torso growled in rage, but at the same time, Willow felt... warm. And fuzzy.

And happy.

"You smiled."

TJ voice shook Willow out from the warm and fuzzy place. "What?"

"It's that Mafia... isn't it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, TJ." The monster within Willow finally took over. "But it sounds awfully like you are trying to question me about something."

TJ dropped onto his knees. "Please forgive me, Willow-san." He bowed. "I don't mean any dis-respect..."

Willow knew, just as TJ knew, that it was not about respect.

It was about the truth.

The redhead stood from her chair, and moved towards the window, staring blankly at the view it offered. "My loyalty will never change. You know that."

"It is not about loyalty." TJ replied, his tone never changed a bit. "You will get hurt."

Sadness filled the monster's soul. "Doesn't matter. I am the Bakemono in the family. Remember?"

"No, Willow-san. You are the true legacy for the eighth regime of the Kasen clan. Nothing will ever change that." Paused. "**No one** will ever change that."

The redhead did not turn, did not see the darken eyes filled with resolve.

_'I won't let it.'_

~.~.~.~.~

* * *


	19. 09:1 The Beginning of the End Part 1

**Grand Theft Auto: The Love Story**  
by Cynthia Taz

For summary and such please refer to Chapter 0. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 9.1 - The Beginning of the End (Part 1)

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

"... and I do not **appropriate** failure."

Tara watched on un-impressively as the two Yakuza swallowed at the icy look on Willow's face. "Yes, Willow-san." They bowed, and ran out of the room with tails between their legs.

Once the door was closed, Tara turned back towards the redhead, and found the thin lips curing up. "Hey." The coldness that was dominating the green orbs seconds ago disappeared. "Sorry about that."

"What's that all about?" Tara asked, looking at the closed door. She arrived at the redhead's office at the end of the conversation, just in time to hear Willow telling the two gangsters to 'take the trash out'. While Tara had asked, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Remember what I've told you about cat?" Willow smirked. "But..." She stood, "I guess I'll just have to forgive you... just this once." She reached for the parcel at the back and handed it to Tara.

Tara took the parcel and frowned. "What's that?"

"For your kitty." A smile from the redhead's face, and Tara decided to forget whatever she had heard before. "Have you named her yet? We can't just keep calling her kitty... or we can always call her Miss Kitty." The grin on the redhead's face suddenly disappeared. "No that I'm saying she has to be called kitty... I mean, it's not like it's our kitten..."

"It can be our kitten."

"Huh?"

Gathering the courage Tara never thought she had, she moved behind the desk, and took the redhead's hand into her own. "It is our kitten." Paused. "I-if you want?"

The grin on the redhead's face almost blinded Tara. The blond smiled, and turned towards the parcel. "Let's-"

_Knock Knock_

"Let's wait." Willow's voice dropped as she looked up at the closed door. Tara frowned, but nodded, picking up the parcel and moved away from the office table. "Come in."

"Willow-san." TJ opened the door and stepped in. He bowed, but not after sending a glare at Tara. "Kimura-san is due to arrive in couple of minutes."

"Thank you." Willow stood, smoothing her kimono and left without another word.

Tara moved to follow the redhead out, but TJ stopped her. "Tara-san, we request your assistance in obtaining something for us."

"What thing?"

"A car. This is actually our gift for your Dom. However, some **kid** took it without our permission, and we need you to retrieve it. I've already prepared transportation for you. The location of the car has already stored in the GPS."

"Oh." Tara blinked, looking at the doorway the redhead had went through, before turning back to TJ. "Okay."

~.~.~.~.~

It did not take long for Tara to reach the destination using the Mafia Sentinel that was provided. Tara stepped out, and stared at the old blue Stallion; she racked her brain and still could not figure out how it would be a suitable gift for Tony - it wasn't the cheapest car in Liberty city, but it wasn't the most expensive one either.

Shaking her head, she reached for the old car. Opening the door, the blond was mildly surprised to find it wasn't even locked. It took only one second for Tara to know the reason: a bullet graced over her hand, and the Mafia looked back, just in time to see two Trail members standing there with guns pointing at her.

It was a trap.

Tara jumped into the old Stallion, just in time to avoid the flying bullets. In record time, she wired the car, and pressed hard on the escalator. The car shot forward, knocking down two Trials that appeared from no where, and reached the main road in less than 3 seconds.

Even if the car reached the main road, a group of Trials was already there, waiting. Pulling up the hand brake, Tara turned the wheels hard, forcing the car to skip 180 degrees. Bullets hit the spinning car, and by the time Tara stopped the spin and started driving towards the opposite direction, smoke already started coming out from the engine, and the windshield had shuttled under the firepower.

The blond wondered if she should simply give up the car - but before she could even finish the question in her head, two trucks showed up along with another half dozen of trial, moving to block her escape. There was no thought in Tara's head, but simply stepped even harder on the escalator, and let her instant dominated her action.

It was a narrow squeeze, and the car doors on both sides fell off and hit the ground, but it squeezed through the two trucks that were lining up to block the road. There was no relief for Tara thought - blue orbs widened she felt the jock of the car, saw flesh hitting the metal skeleton of the car, sharp edges tearing the head from the body, before body flying over her and hit the solid ground behind. The shock was temperately forgotten as bullets continued to fly over her, and the Mafia drove away, not once turned to look at the bloody head that was now resting on the passenger side.

~.~.~.~.~

Tara opened her eyes, and instantly she knew; she is not in her apartment.

Not because it was lack of the smell of mechanic oil that it always seemed to linger on her clothes, but the air was filled with the scent of sandalwood, just as the pillow she was lying on was lingered with a faint scent of apple... not to mention she didn't own any sword.

"Hey." Tara turned her head, and found Willow standing there with only an oversized jersey. "You're awake."

The blond pushed herself up, and it took less than a second for her to notice she was wearing nothing - and another second to remember being driven back to Willow's apartment, cleaned up, and led to the surprisingly comfy futon. "I guess so." Was all Tara could say as she reached for the clean shirt and jeans that was put neatly next to her and put them on.

"You were in shock."

"No shit." Tara spited, momently surprised at her own anger, but continued. "Is it how the Yakuza works? Setting up people?" She put on the jeans. "I can't believe this..."

"Tara, don't..."

"Don't what? Don't go? Wait until I finally got blown up? I killed a guy trying to get away! His freaking head got slid off by my fucking car!"

"It was just a Triad."

The blond stared at the redhead, not believing what she had just heard. "Just a Triad? You-" She shook her head, feeling too angry to even argue, and pushed pass the redhead towards the elevator.

Willow quickly followed. "And why do you care anyway?" She frowned, watching as Tara slammed her hand onto the elevator button to call it up. "You're a Mafia!"

Tara turned back towards the redhead, fuming. "So I have to be a murderer?"

Willow could not help but rolled her eyes. "Oh grow up, Tara. We are **all** murderers."

"No." The door to the elevator opened, and Tara stepped inside. "Not if I can help it." The blond again slammed her hand onto the elevator's button, closing the door.

~.~.~.~.~


	20. 09:2 The Beginning of the End Part 2

**Grand Theft Auto: The Love Story**  
by Cynthia Taz

For summary and such please refer to Chapter 0. Thanks.

Note: Can't believe it's more than a year since my last update on this story... there're quite a bit that I've edited over the Christmas - hopefully will be able to upload them soon.

* * *

Chapter 9.2 - The Beginning of the End (Part 2)

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

With her ear peaked for any train that might be coming her way, Tara made her way down the tunnel towards her destination - an opening to the old underground sewage. "Sir? S-"

The blond almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around, and found the high commissioner of the LCPD standing there, looking somewhat apologetic. "Sorry."

"You startled me." Tara signed in relieve before taking off her hood and ball cap - knowing that the high commissioner would not show his face unless he knew they were safe to talk. "Thank you for meeting me at such short notice."

"You sounded worried." He frowned. "Your cover..."

"My cover is still good."

Angel frowned harder. "Then why? You know how dangerous it is; if any of the gang associate sees you-"

"That's what I want to talk to you about." The undercover agent interrupted. "We need to stop the Yakuza."

"Yakuzi? Tara, your main concern should be the Mafia, not Yakuza."

"With a due respect, sir, they **are** my concern. They're out of control. We need to stop them."

"Look, it's not the time-"

"The time to what? To stop one of the biggest crime family from blowing up the whole city? Or to stop them killing more innocent people?"

Angel stared at Tara for a long moment. "I heard a shooting between the Mafia and the Triad in the Chinatown, but I didn't realize it involved the Yakuza." Paused. "Or you."

"They were the one who set me up."

"Are you sure?" The glare said it all. "Tara, why would they-"

"Does it matter? We **have** to stop them."

"We don't have any evidence."

"I witness a murder-"

"That's not enough, and you know it. I am not going to blow your cover for one murder that may not even reach the grand jury." Angel shook his head. "Look, I understand where you are coming from, but we only want the Mafia; leave the Yakuza alone."

"But-"

"This is **NOT** a negotiation, Tara." Even under the weak light, Tara could see Angel's face rapidly darken. "This is an order." The blond opened her month, but was not given any chance to mutter even one word. "I don't want to hear another word from you, not on this. Understood?"

Tara bit her lips and nodded.

Angel signed, before pulling out something from his pocket. "Here."

Tara held out her hand, and Angel dropped two small listening devices into her palm. "Um..."

Angel signed, before pulling out something from his pocket. "Here." Tara held out her hand, and Angel dropped two small listening devices into her palm. "We know Tony is planning something big; we've already bugged his car, his house, his office... but we got nothing. We think he may have another meeting place." He looked down at his watch. "He should be leaving his office soon. Follow him, find out where the meeting place is and bug it."

~.~.~.~.~

Tara went back to the surface, and quickly stole an old red bobcat before driving towards the Gentlemen's club. She managed to reach the place in 15 minutes, just in time to see Tony's Sentinel leaving the garage.

Carefully keeping her distance, the blond followed the Sentinel as it drove around the city, seemly not having a destination. Suddenly, the car shot forward and made a sharp turn, and it took Tara couple of seconds before she finally reacted and floored her car.

Weaving through the traffic, Tara caught up with the Sentinel, and watched it turning into the parking lot of a residential complex next to the El-Train station. She parked her car down the road, watching through her side mirror as Tony and two of his lackeys stepped out of the car and into one of the buildings. Quickly pulling the hook over her face, Tara stepped out of the car and followed.

~.~.~.~.~

Tara slowly made her way up the stairs, her eyebrow rose on its own accord as she listened to Tony cursing in both English and Italian just about a floor above her; obviously the once feared Mafia enforcer could not even handle couple flights of stairs.

Peeking around the corner, Tara watched Tony and his lackeys stopped at the forth floor and headed towards the apartment at the end of the corridor. He did not even knock; whoever in the apartment seemed to have expected Tony, and opened the door for him before he voiced his arrival. Tara made note of the apartment's location, before continue climbing up towards the roof of the building.

Once Tara reached the roof, she quickly located the fire escape closest to the apartment and climbed down. Stopping at the patio just above the floor and quickly thanked whatever lucky star that was smiling upon her to have the apartment so close to the fire escape, she kneed and listened to the muffled voices of Tony and some unknown male from the half closed windows.

After about an hour, voices finally quieted down. Tara waited for couple more minutes before peeking into the apartment; it was dark and empty. Taking a deep breath, Tara carefully pulled open the window, and climbed inside.

The apartment was with a bit small with a big couch dominated the living area. There was an open kitchen on her right, and a bedroom on her left. With her trained eyes, she quickly spotted a good place to hide listening device - the wall socket right next to the TV set in front of the couch. Pulling out a Swiss knife, she unscrewed the plastic cover, and sticked the listening device in it before putting the cover back.

Just as Tara finished installing the first listening device, the front door opened. The blond immediately threw herself onto the floor, using the couch to shield herself. Her heart bumping loudly as the light went on and heavy footsteps moving closer and closer, until suddenly, the couch shifted.

Tara looked up, and found herself staring at the back of bold head - a very shiny, but very big, head.

The sound of "Jackass" coming from the TV, but Tara did not dare to move one bit as she continued staring at the head just above her. After almost a lifetime, the couch shifted again, and the man slowly made his way towards the bathroom next to the kitchen. The blond was feeling a bit perv as her ear peeked at the sound of the man peeing into the toilet, but knew that it was also time; she quickly jumped up from her hiding place, ran to the window, and threw herself back onto the fire escape.

She ran down the stairs without looking back.

Tara stopped when she reached the first floor, her back leaning against the wall, and took a deep breath. Her heart almost jumped out of her throat from all the excitement, but at least she had managed to install one listening device. Taking another deep breath, she stuffed the extra listening device into her back pocket. She was about to leave when she noticed something pink on the railing - a very pink panty. Without second thought, she picked it up...

Just as a head poked out from the window right next to Tara.

Tara jumped at the suddenly appearance of a woman (or woman's head, in this case), and the woman screamed at the sight of a person with hoodie and ball cup in return.

Especially when that said person had her pink underwear in his hand - of course, it could only mean one thing, at least to her:

"You perv! What do you think you're doing?"

Tara, having still trying to get over the earlier excitement, took couple of seconds before finally able to follow the woman's train of thoughts. "N-" She did not even manage to utter a word when the first bottle of fragrant hit her.

"Help! Help! Someone call the police!"

Tara tried to explain herself, but the woman would have none of this, and started picking up different items and threw at her. After getting hit by another bottle of fragrant, a comb, some nail polishes and box of feminine product, the blond finally got the message that she was getting nowhere.

So, instead, she ran.

Tara grabbed the sliding ladder and jumped. Under the weight, the ladder slammed down to the ground floor, but not fast enough as more things rained down towards the blond. The woman must have ran out of things to throw as one minute Tara was hit by another nail polish, and next minute clothing started raining down on her.

And most of them were woman's underwear.

"You freak! Help! Help!"

Tara quickly ran back to her car, and drove off like a madman.

~.~.~.~.~

Turning the key and pushed open the door, Tara froze when she found the lights in the apartment was on. Hand tightened around the Swiss knife she had in her hand, she made her way down the short corridor, half wondering if it was Faith trying to give her another 'talk'.

The blond reached her small living room and froze again: Willow was lying on the couch, her green orbs staring intensively at the blond as her small kitten curing up on the redhead's stomach, sleeping soundly. "Hey-" A small frown appeared. "What's that smell?" She started looking around.

Anger boiled, and her face reddened with anger. "What are you doing here?" She grounded her teeth.

"I..." Willow paused. She sat up, gently moving the kitten away from her stomach, ignoring the soft complains from the ball of fur. "Hi."

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here."

"I- is that..."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, and pointed at Tara. The blond followed the redhead's line of sight, and found something red on her shoulder.

A red, very lacy-ish bra, on her shoulder.

Tara's face reddened again, but this time with different reason. She grabbed the bra and started pulling on it, only to find it hooked onto her shirt. It took couple of minutes, but the blond finally managed to pull the bar off and stuffed it into her pants' pocket, earning her a giggle from Willow. "So?" She crossed her arms, starting at the un-invited guest.

"I just want... I..." Willow signed at the fury still evident on Tara's face. "I don't want us to fight."

"I'm not stupid enough to fight against you, **Miss** Yakuza. I'm pretty sure the head that was my passenger yesterday was a fairly clear message."

Willow threw her hands into the air. "I'm **NOT** going to kill you! No Yakuza is trying to kill you! "

"Obviously the bullets didn't get the memo."

"What do you want me to do? Bomb the China Town? I've got enough C4 to level-"

"What? How could you-" Tara shouted. "Stop trying to kill people!"

"I'm not! And for your information, if I want anyone dead, I don't need to 'try'!"

"Did you listen to yourself? You make it sounds like lives means nothing!"

"Not the Triad they don't. What part of Yakuza don't you get?"

"No I don't! I'm not a monster like yo-" The blond halted, the words that were shooting out from her month finally reached her own ears, and more importantly, her brain.

"At least I am not under any delusion of what I am supposed to do." Willow said quietly, her green orbs dropped as her hands tightened into a fist. "If you can't accept this," she stood as she stormed towards the exit. "Maybe you should rethink your occupation."

~.~.~.~.~


	21. 10:0 The Truth

**Grand Theft Auto: The Love Story**  
by Cynthia Taz

For summary and such please refer to Chapter 0. Thanks.

Note: Managed to get some free time to go online before going back under the rock... again, thanks for everyone's reviews and supports - you know who you are :)

* * *

Chapter 10 - The Truth

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

The man was screaming, but it was not enough.

So she pressed harder.

He was still screaming, but still, it was not enough.

Willow looked down at her hands.

Blood covered her hands, her arms. Even her black kimono felt heavier, soaked with blood.

But it was not enough.

This man... this thing... he might be a low level Colombian, but he was the reason why Willow was back in this hellhole... they were the reason why Willow had come back.

Why Willow met Tara.

Tara's words had hurt Willow more than she cared to admit. She was a monster... she should not be hurt by words.

But she did... didn't she? Just as a monster should not have cared to plan for a future...

No.

Now, looking at that thing in front of her... she felt... numb.

No. It was not numb. It was peace.

Yes. Peace.

This was the reason why Asuka had chosen her in the first place.

This was the reason why... she was... Willow Kasen.

Yes.

Her lips curved up without being commanded to do so. Her hand shot forward, figures digging deep into the man's torso.

She did not pull out any organ... yet. Just wiggled her figures a bit, feeling the warmth that was uniquely human.

Or might be it was because of coldness in her heart that had made it feel so warm?

Willow closed her figures around something warm, and the man screamed again.

"YAMETE! WILLOW-SAN!"

Miyuki ran into the room, her arms tightened around her as her forehead pressing against Willow's back. "Mouiiyo..."

"Please speak in English. You will not be able to improve if you don't practice."

"Mou-" Miyuki swallowed. "That's enough, I beg of you."

"Did his screams wake you-"

"NO!" Miyuki shouted and spun Willow around. "You are not... please just... you are not... Asuka is gone..."

She could see the pain in Miyuki's eyes... and she wanted to take it away... because she was their monster. She was supposed to protect them. She was not supposed to cause them pain... she did not want Miyuki to be in pain.

"You are one of us now... you don't have to be **that** monster anymore..."

Willow raised her hand. She could feel the blood of the man's rapidly cooled on her skin. She touched Miyuki's cheek softly.

"No..."

Miyuki was the youngest. The family had always wanted to shield her from the outside world... but no longer. She was an adult now, and she was to join the family business...

She needed to see the truth, just as the peace brought the truth out of Willow.

"Just as you will always be a Kasen... I will always be that monster."

~.~.~.~.~


	22. 11:1 Food

**Grand Theft Auto: The Love Story**  
by Cynthia Taz

For summary and such please refer to Chapter 0. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 11.1 - Food

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

"Kid." Tara nodded back at Toni who was sitting rather comfortably at the couch in the front room of the Gentlemen's Club, before sitting at the other side. "How's Rosie's kid?"

"She's... okay." When Toni leaned forward, staring intensively at the blond, Tara continued. "Um... the Yakuza hasn't planned anything, at least not that I know of."

"Well, if she doesn't want you to know you can't do nothing about it." Toni commented before leaning back. "There's more important thing to do right now. Go get this to the Doc at the Carson General," He pointed at the briefcase on the coffee table. "He will give you some merchandises; get them to the Bitch'n' Dog Food so young Marty can do some of his magic before delivering them to the City Hall. Make sure you reach there by six - there's a meeting at the Hall tonight and they're expecting it."

Tara nodded and left, half wondering what drugs she was supposed to pick up - after all, what else in a hospital can be called merchandise?

~.~.~.~.~

Getting into the Mafia sentinel parked in front of the club, Tara drove towards the Carson General Hospital. Aside from couple of bullet holes she had earned from a passing by Triad, the trip was rather uneventful.

Parking the car just outside the hospital's back door, it did not take long for Tara to spot a man wearing lab coat at the entrance, smoking. The man spotted Tara, flicked away his cigarette, and moved towards her. "You're late."

Tara nodded. "You're the Doc?"

"That's what they called me." The man shrugged, and frowned when he spotted the sentinel over Tara's shoulder. "You ain't going nowhere with that car. Get a truck girl. I'll be waiting."

"Girl?" Tara raised an eyebrow. "My name's-"

"Not asking for your life story." The Doc cut her off. "Go. I don't have all day." He waved her off.

Shaking her head, Tara quickly ran up to the main street, and looked around. It didn't take long for her to spot a Yankee nearby. Without thinking, she ran up to the trunk, swung open the door, pulled the driver out, before jumping in and drove off. The whole process did not take longer than a minute, and with a blink of an eye, Tara found herself back outside the hospital's back door. "Where's my cut?" The Doc went up to greet her.

Tara blinked. "Oh. Here." She ran to the sentinel that was still parked nearby, and handed him the briefcase. The Doc nodded, and took off his white lab coat. "Wear this." He told her. "In case someone noticed." Tara put it on, and followed the Doc into the hospital.

The two of them reached the basement of the hospital, and raised an eyebrow when she followed him into the morgue. "Here." He said, and pointed at one of the gurneys that had a body on it.

"What?"

The Doc frowned. "Don't tell me you have never seen a body before."

"What am I suppose to do with it?"

"Didn't Toni tell you?" Greeted by Tara's blank expression, the Doc shook his head. "Doesn't matter." He reached for another gurney. "Just follow me."

"But-"

"Are you here to talk or to work?"

Tara bit her lips and nodded as she followed the Doc and pushed the gurney out of the morgue.

Tara pair walked quickly until they reached out at the back of the hospital again. The Doc loaded the two bodies into the trunk. "Do you know where these two are supposed to go?" Tara nodded. "Then drive fast; they won't last in this temperature."

Tara nodded, jumped into the trunk, and drove towards the Bitch'n' Dog Food.

~.~.~.~.~

Tara reached the factory, stopping the truck at the gate. She honked, and a young man who Tara suspected to be 'young Marty' appeared just behind the gate. "Toni sent you?" Tara nodded. "What took you so long? C'mon in. We don't have much time." The gate opened, and Tara drove the trunk into the factory area, parking it just opposite the door.

The man quickly pulled the two bodies out of the truck. "Wait here." He said, and went about to pulled the two bodies onto a small moving trolley, and wheeled them into the factory. It was not long before the low humming sound of machine could be heard from outside.

Tara stepped out of the truck, and started looking around. She noticed a small open window just at the side of the factory. Wondering what was happening inside, Tara went back to the truck, and re-parked it so the truck will be right next to the factory wall, just under the window. Carefully, she climbed up the truck, and took a peek.

Young Marty was standing next to a huge machine. From her angel she could not see the man's face, but only his back as he worked on the machine. From not far away, she could see the trolley the man had used - only without the bodies. Frowning, she turned back towards the man, and swallowed as the man turned, with what looked like blood on his face.

It didn't take long before the man went behind the machine, and picked up a cooler. Seeing the man was about to come out, she jumped down from the truck, and re-parked it back to the earlier spot. The door opened just as Tara turned off the engine. "Did I hear car engine?"

Tara swallowed, and pointed at the gate. "It's facing the main road, of course you hear cars."

Young Marty shrugged, and put the cooler into the truck. "It's done. I have put some ice in it, just in case." Tara nodded, and started to drive away when young Marty shouted after her. "And tell Toni the factory is mine now! This is the last time I am doing his bidding! We're even!"

~.~.~.~.~

Tara parked the truck at the City Hall parking lot, and turned off the engine. She was about to open the door when a woman suddenly appeared next to the window. "Are you the delivery girl?" Tara blinked. "From Mr. Cipriani?"

"Oh. Yes." The woman stepped aside as Tara jumped out of the truck and went to pull out the cooler. "Here."

The woman nodded and accepted the cooler. "Please tell your employer that my employer is grateful for the contribution. He will be in contact soon." She said, before matching into the City Hall. Tara waited for a minute, before following the woman into the Hall.

Tara slipped into the corridor, and found the woman she saw earlier walking into the main hall. She followed, and halted when she saw the words that were printed nearly on a A4 paper, which was sticked on the main hall's door:

"_MAYOR O'DONOVAN'S PRIVATE PARTY_"

~.~.~.~.~

"The Mayor? Are you sure?"

Tara nodded. She had contacted the high commissioner of the LCPD once she had left the City Hall, and they decided to meet at their usual location - the old underground sewage.

"We have always suspected he is not as clean as he claimed to be, but why would the Mafia willing to deal with him? The Mafia got Donald Love to run against him during last election, and he put the old Don on trial once O'Donovan got sworn into the office." Angel frowned. "Had Toni tell you anything?"

Tara shook her head. "Maybe it's a good opportunity to start collecting evidence then, if the Mayor is linked to the Mafia?" Tara paused. "I know you said our main concern should be with the Mafia, but-"

"No, you're right." Tara's eyes went wide for the second; she was so sure Angel would shut her down, just as he had shut down the investigation into Yakuza. "I'll get someone to bug the Mayor's phone... You look surprised."

"It's just... the Yakuza..."

"The Yakuza is still off limits. The new development with the Mayor won't change that." Angel commented. "I'll start working from my end. In the mean time collect as much evidence on the Mafia and the Mayor as possible."

Tara could not understand, but decided not to argue either. "Okay."

~.~.~.~.~


	23. 11:2 Ma Cipriani

**Grand Theft Auto: The Love Story**  
by Cynthia Taz

For summary and such please refer to Chapter 0. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 11.2 - Ma Cipriani

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

Toni was just on his way out when Tara reached the Gentlemen's Club. "Kid." He gestured Tara to follow him. "Today's ma's birthday. I've picked out something for her at the jewellery shop on the main street. Go pick it up and take it to my Ma's. I'll be waiting there." He looked at his watch. "Make sure you reach there before six."

Tara nodded, and watched as the limo left the club.

~.~.~.~.~

Tara drove to the main street, and parked just outside the one and only high ended jewellery store in Liberty City. With the amounts of gangs and thugs living in this city, it was not surprised for Tara to find that even with the two guards standing just inside the entrance with their shotguns, the entrance to the shop was locked. Pressing the button on the communication unit, she ignored the piercing eyes of the guards. "My name is Tara. I'm here to pick up something for Toni?"

"Mr. Cipriani? Ah yes. He said to expect you." The door buzzed. "Please, c'mon in."

"Thank you." Tara pushed the door opened and went inside.

Taking the escalator to the second floor, Tara matched towards the counter. "Please wait here for a moment." A woman behind the counter greeted Tara. "Someone will be with you soon."

Tara waited, and started looking around. None of the jewellery on display had a price tag on it, but Tara guessed each would probably cost more than her apartment. She was staring at a particular blink-y watch when a man with grey suit ran out from the back to the store. "Miss Kasen. Mr Kimura." Tara turned, surprised to find Willow and a young Japanese standing there. Willow must had not been expected Tara too as she just stood there, staring at Tara. "Your engagement rings are ready. Why don't we talk in my office?"

"Of course." The man that was with Willow nodded. When Willow did not move, the man placed his hand on Willow's back. "Willow-san?"

Willow finally torn her eyes from Tara, and nodded at the man. Tara watched as the pair followed the man into the back of the store, but only one word stuck in her mind.

Engagement.

~.~.~.~.~

Tara made her way towards Toni's mother's restaurant at Saint Mark's, and found couple of limos had parked nearby.

It must be some party Toni is throwing for his mother.

It would also give Tara an opportunity to meet more high ranking Mafia, an opportunity Tara would normally look forward to. But her mind refused to move away from the word that had stuck in her mind since she saw Willow walking away with that Japanese man.

Engagement.

When did she have gotten engaged to another man? How?

Why?

Tara sighed, stepping out of her car. She had assumed that Willow was gay - was she wrong?

Might be Willow had been playing her all along?

Sighing again, Tara made her way into the restaurant. She could see groups of Mafias nearby, most surrounding an old woman with grey-white hair, and it did not take a genius to figure out she was Toni's mother - or Ma Cipriani, as most Mafia had called her. She was at least a head shorter than Toni, but about the same weight as her son.

"Ah Tara."

Tara turned towards the voice. "Toni." She handed the jewellery box she received earlier.

Toni opened the jewellery box and smiled. "Good." He looked around. "Why don't you go have a drink? Joey had setup couple of tables outside."

Tara nodded, not really expecting she would have been invited to sit with Toni in the first place, and made her way at one of the tables at the courtyard, just near the entrance. Nodding at couple of the Mafia nearby, she was about to pour herself a drink when her cell rang. Frowning, she picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"T? You with Toni?"

The urgency underlying Faith's voice caused her to put her drink down. "Faith?"

"You need to go, NOW!"

"Faith, what's wrong?"

Any reply was cut off when a huge explosion rocked the yard. Tara fell to the ground, her ears ringing from the unexpected noise. She looked up, and found a group of Triad appeared, guns blazing. Quickly jumped onto her feet, she rushed into the restaurant. "It's the Triad!"

"Damn it! C'mon ma!"

Toni was pulling his mother towards the back door when, out of a sudden, Toni's mother slapped Toni in the face. "They disrespected your mother! Are you going to let them get away with it?"

"But ma-"

The old woman made her way towards one of the Mafia nearby, grabbed his gun, and shoved it into Toni's hand. "Go and be a **MAN**!"

Toni blinked at her mother, just as the rest of the Mafia stared at the old woman with new light; she might be old, and fat, and had a big mouth, but she was also a Mafia woman through and through. Not needing further prompt, Toni and a dozen Mafia matched towards the door. "Tara, take ma to the Gentlemen's Club."

Tara nodded, and pulled the old woman out towards the back door.

~.~.~.~.~

It was luck that Tara found a Banshee parked at the back of the restaurant. Wasting no time, she unlocked the door, and pushed the old woman into the car, before jumping into the driver seat. She was expecting the Triad to show up and started shooting at them - but she was not expecting the sound of helicopter and the gunshots coming from above.

The LCPD was shooting at them.

"Hang tight!" Tara screamed, and stepped on the gas pedal, hard. The car shot forward, and Tara navigated her way towards the Gentlemen's Club, while trying to duck the bullets that were aiming at them. Her mind was half wondering how the police would appeared so quickly, but any question would have to put aside when she found two police cars parked at the entrance of the Gentlemen's Club, effectively blocking the entrance.

"Hit them!"

Tara bit her lips, ignoring the brave (or rather stupid) suggestion from Ma Cipriani; Banchee might be fast, but it was not built to be a bumper car; with the police cars chasing after them and the bullets coming from the helicopter above, Tara was sure the car would not last any longer, let alone driving through two police cars. Instead, Tara pulled hard on the hand brake while turning the wheel, making the car spun and did a 180 degrees turn, before speeding it down towards the Red Light District.

The only hope now was to reach Pay'n'Spray before the car exploded.

"What are you doing? Go back!"

Tara ignored the old woman again and focused on the road as she dodged the police cars that were chasing after them. She could see smoke started to come out from the car engine, just as their saviour appeared as the form of the Pay'n'Spray just around the corner.

Pulling hard the hand break for the second time, Tara did a 360, and drove into the Pay'n'Spray.

~.~.~.~.~

Tara drove towards the Gentlemen's Club, her eyes keeping watch for any cops or Triad on route. Ma Cipriani had gone quiet once she noticed the massive damage to the car at the paint shop, and Tara was grateful for it.

Finally reaching the Gentlemen's Club, Tara sighed in relieve that the two police cars had gone, and drove straight to the garage. "Where's Toni?" She asked one of the Mafia as they made their way towards the main floor.

Before anyone could answer, Toni, along with number of the Mafia, appeared. Ma Cipriani went to him, and the mother and son immediately fell into each other's comforting arms.

Not wanting to intrude the moment, Tara nodded goodbyes to other Mafia and left.

~.~.~.~.~


End file.
